Handcuffed
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Through mistake of Officer Jenny, Ruby and Chili are bound together by metal chains. What could possibly go wrong other than the embarrassing endeavours of being forced together? Not to mention she's with the guy she claims to "hate" the most...  CHP 8 UP
1. Bound to the Enemy

**So, chapter one of my very first Strawberryshipping narrative (not a collection or challenge!) story is currently underway! I will do only the best I can, and this won't be the longest story; about ten to fifteen chapters, twenty being the ABSOLUTE most. "The Locket" should be updated soon, and I'm only writing the ending chapter to "Friendly Memories", not to mention started chapter five of "A Centuries Worth of Memories", so understand that updates may not be the quickest because of both other updates to make, and sschool and homework and stuff, which unfortunately, has to come first seen as though the quality of said homework is gonna add onto my leaving grade, so... Sorry for any inconvinience.**

**Oh, and before I forget, if you enjoyed this, and maybe have some spare time on your hands, check out "Strawberryshipping Alphabet" for me! (Originally called "One For Every Letter", but I noticed quite a few similar titles for different pairings and so didn't want to get into bother... ^^;)**

**Oh, and another quick note, much like "WhiteRose13", the author of the awesome (co-written by me!) "Obsessive Perfection" story has done, don't be scared to use Ruby in a story. I'm not trying to sound big-headed or anything; actually, I was just curious. If I can write well for Ruby, then I'm sure you guys can do much better! :) So, if you're running low on inspiration one day and just have nothing to do, maybe feeling hesitant about using someone else's OC, PLEASE, don't be scared to borrow her from me; I'd be more than happy because I've noticed from several of my kind reviewers that they are rather fond of Ruby's persona! :D (Just make sure to credit and stuff! ;D)**

**So anyways, without further ado, here is chappie one to "Handcuffed". Just inc ase, you're not familiar with Ruby, if you are a new reader or whatever, then here's a very easy guide to her!**

**Doofus = Chili (Rival)**

**Idiot = Cress (Downright Enemy)**

**Prep (only on occasional occurences!) = Cilan (Friend)**

**Iris - ? Only smart people know this one! ;D**

**Reviews make me happy, so please, make me smile! :D (Happy birthday to me!)**

**Thanks for any and all support! **

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter one: "Bound to the Enemy" - If there is anything more hazardous than you're enemy when they're mad, it's your enemy being mad when you're forced to stay with them...**

**X x**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

**X x**

I swear, these officers are so idiotic and I don't know how on earth they even got hired! They just ask you all these random questions about random things that you're not even involved in, hence _our _situation. Oh sure, Idiot got off the hook because he was the only one left after me and Doofus were put together and Iris and Cilan refused to leave each other, though Cress still got the same treatment. But she was nicer to him... I'll have to remember to check up on that.

What a joke!

We were obviously nothing to do with that bunch of wild pokemon and their antics, yet we get blamed, probably because the police feel stupid (rightly so!) about not being able to pin someone responsible for the mess.

"I'm sorry, we can't let crime slide." Officer Jenny stated sternly, glancing us all over. Doofus was more confident than the other two as they were slumped, probably ashamed.

"Where's the "we", you're talking about?" I growled, searching the area for more officers, only to find her alone and single handedly doing the job. How dumb on their part. If I wasn't tied to this Doof right now, I'd most definitely send her running, though I'm obviously not gonna be able to take her with these reject trailing behind me, so I'll just have to wait. However, before the teal haired woman could reply, someone just had to butt in.

"Ma'am, like we've told you at least four times, _we _aren't responsible for the mess!" Cilan protested, squeezing Iris' hand tightly in reassurance. How mushy.

"Oh really? And what did your story go like again, hmm?" She quizzed skeptically. Most annoying... A swanna stood proudly beside her, most likely ready to attack if her "dangerous criminals" tried to make a break for it.

"Geez woman, listen to us!" I cried, unable to stop myself. If she'd really have been listening, we wouldn't have had to say it the other _three _times, nevermind this one too! God, it's like a childish nursery rhyhme; it just goes on and on and _on_ and you never hear the end of it!

"What she meant to say was," Doofus interrupted, giving me a look that said "Be quiet!". Fat chance of me doing as I'm told. However, this once, I kept my mouth shut. ", that we would be more than happy to tell you what happened. _Again_." He finished irately, gesturing to Iris and Cilan with a formal flick of the wrist.

"As we said before," Iris began, inhaling deeply. Time to redeem yourself girl; show me everything I attempted to teach you! ", we were all going to Striaton Park, when this group of Swoobat came ahead of us."

"And they saw us, mistook us for a threat, tried to attack us with whilrwind, and that's what tipped _all_ of these bins over!" Cilan continued from where Iris had left off. Well, at least their partnership was logical; they knew each other inside out!

"Then, hearing the police, they fled, knowing that they would either be driven out of the town, or worked to pay off their crime." Idiot finished. It was true though. Back a couple of years ago, if a pokemon broke the law or whatever, they were either chased away by this mob thing - very professional and all - or they were sent to the Striaton Factory, to work off the time that any other _person _would have spent in jail.

Striaton Factory? Oh it's just this sad, old, miserable place that deperately needs a new layer of paint. It's where all the food goes to be processed when it is brought into Striaton through delivery trucks and such. People also team up with Leavannys and go to work for the sowing part of the factory, though I can't understand why; the conditions, no kidding, are terrible. What, in a hot, stuffy warehouse, you're telling me you wanna go and knit socks? Is something wrong with your head?

About the "working off" part for pokemon, I'm not sure if it still applies; I think the reason being that a complete place was made redundant because of all these pokemon being piled up into one working place, which gave them the power to rebel and ever since then, I don't think the police have been using that. Though I couldn't be too sure... Idiot would know anyways.

"Ah, so you expect me to believe that a swarm of rabid pokemon caused all of this trouble?" Jenny frowned, folding her arms as she looked over us. Pushing past Doofus, I folded my own arms and glared at her.

"Yes. Yes we do. Can I go home now?" I questioned, so clearly annoyed. I could feel that Doofus was watching me closely, but I was feelin too much tension between me and officer Berk-Face to bother about it, so I just continued to glare at her. I really did want to go home though; we were supposed to have a picnic and now with nothing in my stomach, I'm starving! I'm being kept here for something that actually, isn't me at all this time, and it's not fair! Well, ain't karma just great...?

"I'm afraid not." She replied, tossing a notebook into the air and catching it with nimble fingers. I'm just suprised she didn't drop the damn thing, but maybe that was my aggitation talking. Besides, she was so infuritiating that it was unreal; anyone could see that she was clearly not "Afraid", though she should be. I felt as if I was going to snap, but with Doofus to my wrist, what else could I do? Seems that the officers around here were real tight with the law. Back in Snowpoint, it wasn't quite the same. The police force was rather flippant when it came to youth causing trouble because it was just so frequent that they could do nothing to stop it. That, and the gangs scared them. But they didn't scare me as I wandered there alone for years until I decided to come here to Unova in the first place: Frankly, because I was sick of wading through snow just to get to the cornor shop. But I actually quite like it here. But tell any of the brothers I said that, 'cause I'll deny it!

"Why not?" Chili quizzed. "We aren't to blame. We don't have time for this; we have a restauraunt to get back to in a couple of hours!" He exclaimed, clearly worried for the sake of the business. Just like a good business man... Though he isn't because he can't even go into the kitchen without starting some sort of trouble! That, and he isn't a man.

"Oh, then why were you out on such an outing? Surely if you were going to Striaton Park, you were intending to stay out for a while, otherwise, you could have just all gone for a walk around the market or down the streets." Officer Jenny constantly questioned, rounding on Chili as he shoved his hands into pockets in pure agitation.

"Listen here lady, it's called a break. I suggest, honestly, you go and take one, because this work is getting to your head!" I argued, ignoring Chili's tug on the chain that kept us, unfortunately for me, together.

"Please understand ma'am, we have to get to work in a couple of hours. We don't have time to stand here when there are preparations to be made in the kitchen." Cress explained and Jenny's stance seemed to weaken slightly. Am I missing something here? She has an obvious case of favouritism for Idiot! Why?

"Think of the customers!" Iris cried and Chili nodded sadly, one arm tucked behind his back whilst his other brushed mine.

"Hmm, well, anyone else and I would probably have to send them in, but..." The brown eyed police officer frowned, apparently stuck in this thing that I like to call, unnecessary debate. I mean, why wouldn't she just take our story like she does everyone else's and let us go home? Then, I can eat _and _get away from _him_.

"C'mon..." I mumbled, staring at the floor as I tapped my foot expectantly. Doofus nudged me and I looked up. He pointed to a set of keys hanging around the officers waist and I smiled a small smile, reaching out. However, he stopped me with his free arm and a shake of the head.

"Please, behave." He whispered, frowning. "Otherwise, we'll be stuck like this."

"Oh as if my life isn't tragic enough." I replied sarcatsically and he smirked, running his free hand through his hair smugly.

"You know you'd love it." He retorted quietly and I instantly felt better. At least this arguement was going somewhere!

"I'd love it about as much as I love you." I replied boredly, shrugging and then turning my body away from him and his smirking face. This banter was actually probably the "turn-on" of my day; there was just nothing else to even interest me, and it was rather depressing. And said depression was not being helped by tacky police officers telling me what I can and can't do, even though the thing that I can't do, I didn't even do in the first place. Maybe, when we get out of this mess, I'll go and _really _tip a couple of bins over. Then she'll be happy...

"So, that would be alot then, hmm? Maybe I should just ask her to leave us two together; then you'd be happy." Doofus so cleverly responded. Geez, he was quick today! I was about to reply with something really sarcky, just to bug him, when she suddenly snapped her fingers, gaining our attention. Only mine because she snapped her fingers in _my _face.

"I'm willing to make a compromise." She stated as if it was the worlds newest law or something. We all blinked, silently urging her to go on, though there's only so much more of that voice I can take before I seriously just flip right here and now.

"Alright." Idiot replied, a small smile etched into his face. I bet he knew what he was doing. Y'see, from what I've seen when they all do their snazzy little introduciton thing to a challenger, Cress always, and I mean _always_, gets the biggest set of "Aww's" and compliments. I don't know why and I also don't know how low these people's standards are, but apparently, these days, girls are into stupidity on legs.

It doesn't really work out does it?

"If you keep these with you at all times for a week, then you're off the hook." Officer Jenny said, holding out a small, robot-like camera thingy-majigy. Oh no...

"Great!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "So, you gonna unlock us now?"

"No, I'm not." She replied, face blank as she looked me over. Keep your eyes to yourself!

"What? But you can't-"

"As to make your time a punishment, it will be made difficult. Of course, life will automatically be made difficult if there is a person bound to you; there's all sorts of restrictions. Bathing, cleaning, Changing clothes, chores-"

"Going on and on and on about things that nobody cares about..." I interrupted, gesturing with my hand in a "roll-over" motion and she just stared at me like I was stupid. Well, it's not like I'm the one who doesn't have a single thing to say other than what her company feeds her. I have, for one, a piece of mind that I'll readily give to her if Doofus doesn't hold me back, which clearly, she doesn't have. Score one to me!

"Of course we care!" Chili pushed into the conversation with a bashful smile and Jenny's face instantly transformed from one of a flat nature to one of a sneaky aura. I didn't like this. I didn't like this _at all_. "We'll do anything so long as we can just get back to the Gym!" He completed his sentence, folding his free arm neatly behind his head.

"Yeah sure!" Iris agreed readily, and Cilan and her both nodded their heads eagerly. However, I noticed the favouritism thing shine through again and so made a move about it. You're not getting off the hook quite _that _easily, Idiot...

"But what about him? He's the one left who isn't handcuffed to someone." I protested and Chili seemed to notice suddenly too, giving the police woman a curious glance. However, the calm smile stayed printed on her face as she nodded her head.

"I thought you'd say something about that. So here is the explaination for it. Basically, Cress will be in charge of the cameras and to make sure that they function properly. He has the biggest job of all, seen as though if one of them fails, you all get into trouble. _Big _trouble." Jenny elaborated with a sure smile, nodding her head throughout her entire sentence. Somebody kill me now.

"But you can't possibly trust Idiot with a job like that! Where do you think I get his name from?" I cried, unable to keep my voice form raising high and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Doof. I snarled angrily and shrugged him off, but he used his free hand to take me by the wrist, pulling me slightly away from the infuriating officer. I could just knock that stupid uniform right off!

"Cress?" She asked, confused. She's not secretly blonde is she?

"No, Idiot!" I replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was. There's no telling where she got the other name from. Though maybe it was because that _was _his real name...

"I think you've mis-judged him. He's actually very intelligent." Jenny replied. Somebody better hold me back!

"Alright that's it! I've had it with you and your sh-"

"Ruby!" Chili scolded, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me into him forcefully. "Do _not _say the word." He whispered in my ear, low and smooth, and I couldn't stop the slight blush from rising to my face. I'm such an idiot, going pink in front of everyone. I'll be sure to get him back for that, seen as though I _am _gonna be stuck with him. Muttering something along the lines of an apology, he nodded and then let go of me carefully, turning back to the uniformed woman. Seriously, how much shorter could that skirt go? What happened to the good old leggings? Were they not good enough compared to slutty skirts and tight jeans? Apparently not because nobody even remembers these anymore!

"Go on." I spat, angry. I couldn't hold back the empty feeling on my shoulder; why had I even returned Jaden in the first place?

"Right..., so, Cress, are you aware of what your job is?" The officer asked and I bit my tounge. It was hard not saying something to her, but it was all worth it if I got to go home and get something to eat. The sooner these two stopped one-way flirting, the better! What? Even though the flirting is one sided, it's still Cress' fault for being there to be flirted with, so that makes him a flirt aswell. Shame on you Idiot, shame on you.

"Thank you." Chili murmured to me and I jumped upon feeling his arm wrap around my waist for a brief second in a small, reassuring hug. Chuckling nervously, he removed himself casually and then went back to staring straight ahead. Therefore, I must tell you that I was not at all impressed with where this was going. Not at all.

"Don't thank me yet. She hasn't even left." I mumbled back and, although he was trying to stop himself, he grinned. Feeling alot lighter, I smiled too. For a Doofus, he wasn't half bad... For a Doofus I said!

As the two blue haired (though Jenny's is more of a turquoise) freaks stopped conversing, Jenny gave a sure nod and gave Cress a box that most presumabley, contained the cameras in it.

"He knows what to do. You guys know what you have to do. The punishment is simple and it's either this, or jail for littering." Jenny stated firmly, laying out the rules to us. Oh, how terrifying. I'm shaking.

"Littering that we didn't commit mindst you..." I muttered to myself, barely audioble, though Chili must have heard becaus ehe gave me a nudge and a small smile, trying his best to make me feel better. How was I even going to do this?

"If we all understand each other, then you're free to go. Cress, the first check in with you guys will be at four this afternoon. Make sure the cameras are assembled by then otherwise you're all in bother." Se instructed clearly. I'd had enough now. All I wanted was an apple, and my bed, so that I could scream in peace!

"Right. Thank you ma'am." Idiot nodded, a small, calculating smirk playing on his face.

"Thank you officer! We're ever so grateful." Iris cried and Cilan nodded alongide her, taking her hand to stop her from bouncing on the spot.

"You should be. Anyone else and it would have been the cells, but seen as though this is the Striaton Trio we're talking about... I suppose, because the crime is not _that _severe, we should be slightly more leniant." She replied and Iris nodded in understanding. Jenny stepped onto her motorbike and began to rev the engine, only for Chili to say something.

"Wait a minute!" He called, waving his hand and Jenny stopped still, giving him a curious glance. Me likewise as both of us females stared at him inquisitively.

"Yes? What is it?" She prompted, gesturing for him to speak. He did so with a face full of anguish and worry.

"You can't keep me locked up with _her_! She'll kill me before the end of the week!" He protested, gesturing to me with his left arm; his free arm. I smiled innocently, blinking throughout the whole exchange and Jenny shook her head disapporvingly, though I didn't care. Remembering our rivalry - ok, so I'd never forgotton it. I just got side-tracked - I jumped defensive too.

"Yeah! And I'll be nothing but a pile of degradent... Stuff! You can't do that to me!"

She chuckled, glancing between us as if there was something else to see, which there wasn't. She thought she knew it all! She thought she had everything with that fancy bike and the fancy Swanna and the slutty uniform, but she doesn't. She's just an... Idiot.

"Actually, I can do that to you. And I will." She grinned winking and that made my blood boil.

"No!" We both cried out deperately, gesturing to the other, our arms crossing over.

"Yes. It's only for a week. Until then, stay out of trouble." Sh told us, revving up on her motorcycle, but before she left, I uttered the words:

"Bite me blondie!" Though she obviously wasn't blonde. I had my suspicions though; how could any one girl be so pathetically stupid? Well, it didn't matter now as she didn't even give me a second glance as she rode away.

"Uh..." Chili mumbled, edging as far away as he could from me. Good choice there my friend. "Looks like we're stuck with each other." He apprehensively added on, kicking at the dirt as he smiled shyly. Not the crush-like shy mindst you, but a terrifyed shy. As in, too scared to say anything else, and I have to admit, I kinda felt bad for him. Maybe I should ease my game down a notch.

"Yay, I get to spend my entire weekened with you." I grumbled, trying to come across as enthusiastic, though my sarcasm wasn't as sharp as I was hungry. Terribley hungry. We could argue later, but for now, all I wanted was an apple.

**X x**

"Maybe you should watch where you're walking and then you wouldn't fall over me, would you?" I demanded and he glared at me. I have to admit, I love it when he gets all defensive and ratty because it gives me something to look forward to! I kinda go for the dangerous guys if I'm forced to choose, so this was a plus in his reputation for him. He just didn't know it. And I wasn't about to tell him either!

"_Me _watch where _I'm _going? Ruby, you practically shoved me into the road!" He yelled at me and I just folded my arms. It's true, but he was iritating me. He kept trying to talk to me; it was honestly, so annoying! Besides, he knows I get cranky when I'm starving. Hello, I'm dying here!

"Because you iritate me." I repsonded casually, pulling him into the kitchen and grabbing the desired fruit: An apple. Oh wow...

"You iritate me! Do I shove into a road? No!" He retorted, rounding up on me and raising to the mark. About time.

"Do I _stop _you from shoving me into the road? _No_!" I replied passively. I really wasn't int he mood for this.

And including today, there was another seven days left.

And it hadn't even been an hour yet...

**X x**

**Chappie one is done! :D**

**Sorry if this was a little boring, but that's because I needed to explain their case. It wouldn't have made sense if everyone was just handcuffed together! :O Plus, I thought Ruby's P.O.V was a ncie touch indeed! :D**

**Remember what I said about reviews? Yeah, it still applies! Now please! ;D**

**~Jess~**


	2. The First Day's Always the Worst

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, this is the second chapter to "Handcuffed" and I promise, it will be entertaining. Or at least, I hope so! :D So, without further ado, here's chapter two!**

**Reviews make me happy! :) Remember that "Strawberryshipping Alphabet" is still empty in the review catergory. :( Help would be appreciated! **

**Thanks for any and all support! :)**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter two - The First Day is Always the Worst - "For someone who's not used to hard labour, work is the number one strain. To ones who are expectant when it comes to getting up in the morning **_**for **_**work, their biggest strain is people who find **_**work **_**starineous..."**

**X x**

_"And it hadn't even been an hour yet..."_

_**X x**_

"Ruby please, get off of me!" Chili cried from underneath her as she shuffled, trying to get comfortable. Sat on his back, she wriggled and tried to find her "comfy place", only to be disappointed.

"Oh Doof, you're so useless right about now." She grumbled, standing up and tugging him with her. "These damn handcuffs are so damn annoying!" She growled, unable to keep her temper as she kicked a chair harshly, only to retract her foot and grimace, hissing under her breath.

"Maybe you should just try to move with me, instead of trying to constantly pull me around." Chili deadpanned, stumbling to a halt on his feet, almost bumping into Ruby herself. She spared him a glance and yawned, clearly bored already, which could only mean bad things for the red haired waiter.

"You move too slow." She complained, folding her arms which pulled him extremely close to her. Realising, she blushed minutely and then shoved him away briefly, making sure not to send herself flying after him. Brushing himself off, Chili sighed and then suddenly smirked.

"You know what being handcuffed to me means Ruby?" Chili quizzed slyly, walking around her slowly, the small chain that was between the handcuffs stretching and crossing her body awkwardly. Ruby simply waited, not suprised in the slightest as she tried to turn and watch him.

"Not really." Ruby replied flatly, clearly not all that interested.

"It means that we're gonna be spending an awful amount of time together." He murmured from behind her and the effect was rather strange. It made her shiver, not from cold, but from something she couldn't place. All she knew was that she felt rather excited right about now, and she felt wrong for doing so, which made it feel all the more right. She was a natural rule-breaker afterall!

"So?" She quizzed, not in the mood.

"So, you are gonna have to do everything that I need to do." He grinned, placing his free hand near hers, but he didn't touch it; it was just close enough for her to feel the warmth coursing from his fingers and palms. Was it even normal to have hands that hot?

"Uh, no I don't think so." She frowned sarcastically, cracking her fingers and then turned to face him, the chain casually unwinding from her. "I think _you're _gonna do whatever _I _need to." She stated, forcing a smile as she nodded at him. However, he simply frowned and shook his head.

"Nope, get ready 'cause I'm not about to start giving up work. You're coming with me. Not like you have a choice." He replied, smirking hugely as he narrowed his eyes at her, eyebrows raised, mocking her.

"Well, _I'm _not about to _start _work, so, lemme think, hmm... _No_!" She growled, glaring at him as she stepped towards him on one foot, hands clenched into little fists.

"_Yes_. You are. Come on, we open soon." Chili grinned, already pulling her towards the stairs.

"Chili, I am _not _going to work with you!" She cried, digging her heels in the floor as he dragged her. He stopped for a moment, looked at her from over his shoulder, eyes inquisitive.

"What did you say?" He quizzed, a smug little smile on his face.

"You heard me." She grumbled, turning away from him, though she had no choice but to stay with him as the cold metal of the handcuff restricting her brushed her wrist tauntingly, the gleam of it teasing her with it's freedom.

"Not well enough, I didn't." Chili responded, turning fully around and stepping slightly towards her to get a better view of her face, an undeniable grin on his as he stared at her certainly.

"Too bad. I ain't saying it again." She denied him once more, pushing past him with a sharp tug of the handcuffs, the pair of them groaning. They really were irritating... "And y'know what else I'm not doing?" She smirked at him, playing absentmindedly with a strand of her red hair, twirling it slowly around her finger, though her face screamed apathy to him. He cocked an eyebrow, placing his free hand on his hip.

"Showering for the next seven days?" He "offered". However, her strong persona wasn't deterred and she simply waved him off with her free arm, tutting.

"That, _and _I am _not _going to work with _you_." Ruby said, finality dripping from her voice.

"Hmm, I disagree." His red eyes glanced at her sharply and she momentairily faltered, watching closely, only to close her eyes nonchalently and breathe out, showing obvious disinterest.

"Hmm, I don't care. You listen to me _Doof_, I'm not going to watch you prance around like some looney who just got out of the town's worst mental assyleum. No, I'm not gonna watch you charm your customers with your stupid words and whatevers, and I am not going to sit there and watch the girls go mushy- gaga over you, alright?" Ruby growled, laying out the law to the red haired waiter in front of her, who blinked as she snapped at him. Then, as if by magic, his bewildered expression turned sly and he inched towards her, grinning madly. She leaned back, uncomfortable.

"Did you say... _Charm_?" Mumbled Chili.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" Ruby exclaimed, hands raised in front of her in a gesture that told him to "back off".

"I did. That's why I'm asking." He countered, still smirking.

"Well, I'm not answering because I don't have time for you." She snapped, crossing her arms, only to pull him close. Why did she keep forgetting about this? Why? However, taking his chance with a flirtatious smile, he gently turned her face to look at him, making sure not to startle her too much.

"Then you'll have to _make _time, because, whether you like it or not, we're stuck together. And not just for today, but for a whole seven days..." He whispered to her and hearing him say it made it that much worse! How could she even survive with this Doofus trailing behind her?

"My time is spent on the things that matter. And one of those things is not your work, so if you'd be so kind-" Ruby began, but was interrupted by the smug waiter.

"Oh, so now you're pretending you're polite?" He teased, walking around her slowly, teaisng her with a slow, steady walk.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like a translation? Hmm? _Get outta my way!_" She snapped, trying her best to shove him, only to stop sharply as the handcuff prevented her form going any further. Aggravated, she kicked the carpet, huffing childishly and Chili blinked, watching cautiously. At least he wasn't the one who was getting kicked.

"I kinda preferred it when you were pretending to be polite..." Chili mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Whatever!" She cried, throwing her hands up and tugging his one with her, leaving him to glance between his arm and her stupidly. "One thing I know is, you're _not _taking me to work!"

**X x**

_Chili's P.O.V_

"I can't believe you're taking me to work!" She screeched, pulling against me. Why was she trying so hard? I simply tugged her effortlessly. I have to say, I'm rather disappointed; she seemed so much stronger without these damn things on. Either way, it made it easier for me and that's all I really cared about right now. Getting to work was my number one priority, though she was making it increasingly difficult as she dug her heels into the carpet and such. How childish, but it was pretty cute. How she thought she could actually win against me, that is. Not her!

"Believe it." I retorted smugly, smirking at her as she stopepd struggling, a cross expression settling on her face. Then without warning, she just sat down, taking me with her as it was unexpected. Maybe I was speaking too soon when I mentioned her earlier lack of strength...

"Ruby, what are you doing?" I demanded, pulling myself into a neat sitting position. She had some nerve trying to stop me from getting to my job. I was begining to get angry now and she was just sat there with that damn smirk!

"Not going to work." She remarked boredly. For God's sake...

"Ruby, I swear to God, you don't come with me, I will forcefully _carry you _there." I threatened but she didn't seem bothered, which only made me madder. How could one girl be so... Infuriating? How was it even possible? Though this is Ruby I'm dealing with; I guess I should have expected it by now. "Won't you just work with me for a little?" I asked in an act of desperation. I already knew the answer; she'd flick me on either the forehead or the upper arm and scoff at me, along with a sarcastic comment. Where did she even get all of these replies from anyway?

"Pfft, sure, if you can actually carry me, then sure, whatever." She scoffed, smirking. However, breathing in deep, I also smirked. So this was how I was going to get her back then, hmm?

"Fine." I breathed. Then without further ado, I kneeled beside her, postioned myself carefully (I didn't want her getting the wrong idea or anything!) and then carefully yet quickly scooped her up in one swift motion. And all she could do was blink, shocked. "So... Work with me?" I grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. She simply scowled, turning her head away.

"No." She responded, flicking me on the forehead. Well, I kind of had that coming anyway...

"Too late now." I retorted as I watched the first customers start to settle in and Cress was guiding a few to individual tables, smiling politely at them as he began scribbling orders down. So tonight would be busy? Let's hope so; then Ruby's in for some torment. The thought made me chuckle and grin as I absentmindedly carried her to the kitchen. Reaching there successfully, I carefully put her down, and threw an apron to her.

"You'll need that." I told her, tugging her to the cupboards and pulling out a couple of spare notebooks. However she simply dropped the arpon and glared at me with disapproving eyes.

"Doof, it's bad enough that I'm going to be publically embarrassed by hanging around with you. I am not, I repeat _not_, going to dress up like some little girly-friend who has an unhealthy obsession for your stupidity!" She yelled at me, snarling viciously. Ok, so I was a little bit scared, but you would be too if you felt how hard she could actually punch. And that's no exageration; it really hurts! But still, that idea wasn't half bad. Maybe I should even force her into a waiters outfit. But we can't change in these things. I hate them so much and I found myself scowling at them more than once.

But that wouldn't be half satisfying. To see her in mine and my brothers clothing could only mean good things for her if she could make simple clothes like hers look that good. What? You're not allowed to think your enemy's attractive? Only a little bit? Maybe...?

"Ruby, you have to at least look the part." I frowned, turning to see her rather close to me. I glanced between the kitchen counter and her, breathing in sharply. Then pushing past her briefly, I noticed something; a disappeared effort. Curious, I looked back to see her willingly walking, following me like an obedient shadow or something. Not that I was complaining; this made my job alot easier if she was to be this good throughout the whole service.

"You're right Doofy," Ruby grinned and I looked over my shoulder at her with a small smile on my face as she fiddled wiht the arpon in her hand, which she must have picked up. I was impressed to see the notebook accompanying her powerful hands also; a change of heart is always good! "How long is this service anyways?"

"Four hours." I answered.

"Meh, I can look like an idiot for four hours..."

**X x**

_Third Person P.O.V_

With service three hours in, nothing had really gone wrong. Ruby had been silent the whole entire night, like a well-behaved little girl who was dying for some pocket money; perfectly behaved. Little did Chili know that she was just looking for her perfect chance to emabrrass him...

"Hey," Chili began, a flirtatious smirk on his face as he addressed the female customer with confidence. "Can I get you anything?" And the female blushed furiously. Ruby, annoyed, looked the other way, glaring at the wall as she listened to Chili work his magic that seemed to work on everyone but her. Well, if she was completely honest, then she would say that it did work on her, if only a little bit, but the last thing she needed was him knowing that!

"Don't mind him. He's just extremely rude tonight." Ruby interjected, nudging him out of the way, causing him to stumble, though he didn't go far because of the metal restriction around each of their wrists.

"Heh, Ruby," He began, searching her eyes for a moment with concentration, before shrugging nonchalently. "What are you doing?"

"You two are awfully close. I've never seen _her _on the job before." The girl suddenly stated, glancing at Ruby as she looked her up and down, a tight lipped frown on her face. Chili stood straight about to address the customer once more, before Ruby butted in again.

"It's _her _first night," She replied to the females question. "The name's Ruby." She forced a smile, sticking out her hand for her to shake. The young woman looked at it for a second and then hesitantly shook it, looking slightly disturbed.

"Yeah... It is." Chili commented, trying to get back into the conversation, only to shoved backwards by Ruby. He stumbled clumsily as Ruby smiled brightly, and the customer began to smile, apparently amused by Ruby's assertive attitude.

"Don't you just hate it when guys are trying to flirt with you, but are failing so badly?" She quizzed and said woman giggled slightly, glancing at Chili. She then nodded. Chili poked Ruby on the shoulder and stared sternly at her, only for Ruby to turn her head back to the woman in front of her.

"Oh yes, it's awfully depressing." She commented. "I'm Eva by the way." She smiled and Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Nice." She said, leaving Chili to tug at the handcuff, trying to drag her away from the woman so that he could take over once more. He really wanted to talk to her and here Ruby was, stealing all of his glory!

"Uh Ruby, maybe you should take her order now?" Chili suggested, annoyance buried within his tired tone. The clock was just passing ten o'clock and the red haired waiter was already rather tired.

"Maybe you should stop telling me what to do." She sneered at him, before she turned back to Eva. "Geez, guys these days! Think they rule the fricking world!" She exclaimed, causing a couple of other diners to look up at her, but Ruby couldn't have cared less. She was focused on one thing, and that thing was embarrassing Chili so bad that he would never be able to live it down, even if she could only vocally smash him! Eva smirked.

"Yeah they do. God, the day I meet a boy who doesn't tell me that I can and can't do, the day I will start dating!" She replied and the two girls chuckled amongst each other, leaving Chili to watch helplessly. If he hadn't have been surrounded by customers and diners, then he would have just dragged Ruby away, but if he did it now, she would most definitely make a scene and it wouldn't just be him that would be hearing the curses. It would be his fellow money-makers too!

"Meh, dating's for losers anyways. I'd much rather be single. Geez Doofus, don't be so rude! Take her order already!" Ruby cried, mocking him as he glared at her. "Look, now he's even giving me evils, just 'cause he can't do his job right! Take the lady's order!" She frowned, focusing on him and he close dhis eyes in frustration.

"That's what I've been trying to do." He seethed, pushing Ruby slightly as he made his way to the front and towards the lady.

"So, can I get you anything?" He quizzed blankly, afraid of setting Ruby off once more. However, no such luck.

"God, show a little compassion!" The red-haired female scolded and Chili gripped his notebook tightly, angrily.

"Let me do my job!" He snapped and Eva looked startled, a couple of other diners looking up curiously as if on cue and Ruby smirked, gazing at him. She even dared to wave at him mockingly as he glared at her and shook his head slowly. Then, collecting his temper, he breathed a strained sigh outwardly and turned back to the yound woman, warm smile on his face as she smiled back, though more in amusement than his service.

"Sorry miss. Lost my cool for a second there." He smiled and the girl actually allowed a giggle to supass her lips. Frowning, Ruby strecthed purposfully, showing the handcuff clearly and Eva looked startled.

"Can't lose what you never had Doof." She stated nonchalently, inspecting her hands and Eva dissolved into a fit of laughter, leaving Chili feeling embarrassed. He'd walked into that one without even thinking about his dignity!

"Ruby, no more..." He groaned, hand to forehead as he fiddled with the pen and began to jot something down, though what was not known to Ruby as she could only see the back of his notebook.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. Why are you two handcuffed together?" Eva smiled, peering up at the pair of them. Chili and Ruby both glanced at each other, and then arranged themselves into a neat line, Chili begining to speak whilst Ruby looked as if she was content to allow him to explain. The key word being "looked".

"Well, there was mix up between us and-" He began, but then Ruby felt left out and felt the need to interrupt.

"He's telling lies. He robbed a gas station." She stated proudly, hands on hips, his hand lingering near hers as she had tugged it towards her.

"I did not!" He cried, causing heads to turn. Cress, who was passing, whispered to him:

"What are you playing at?"

"She's embarrassing me purposfully!" Chili replied, growling under his breath and Cress sighed a flippant sigh.

"Well, we're only open for another fourty minutes. Make do till then." And with that, he walked off, serving another hungry customer with a plate of sweet delicacies, a polite smile accompanying his actions the entire time. Sighing, Chili ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his temper.

"Yes you did! And I'm tied to you because the officer needed someone responsible and right in the head to guide you through everyday life." She lied, grinning wildly as Eva's face changed into something along the lines of completely deceived.

"I-Is that-" She stuttered but was hushed by an angry Chili.

"No, it's not true! Ruby, stop it!" He snapped and she only shrugged, sending him over the edge. "That's it!" He yelled, body quaking with anger and Ruby watched through half-lidded eyes _still _not interested in anything he had to say.

"Ok?" She quizzed and Chili kept his hands occupied to stop himself from throwing the notebook at her, much like he would if it was just the pair of them. Not that she wouldn't throw it back at him, but it felt good at the time!

"You. Me. Kitchen. _Now_." Chili growled in her ear and began tugging her in the vague direction of the doors. Shrugging, she stalked ahead of him, smirking proudly and Chili followed her, hands firmly by his sides.

Once inside, he kicked the door shut non too gently and posed the simple question:

"Why?"

"Why what Doofus?" Ruby spat his pet-name and he growled once more, though his shaking had ceased.

"Why would you embarrass me like that?" He demanded, folding his arms and pulling her towards him, though he didn't care as she stumbled as far away as she could from him.

"You're the one who forced me to come to work. Bet you're not so smug about it now, are you?" She commented snidely, smirking at him. Didn't she understand that there was a limit, and she always, _always_, suppassed his as she teased and mocked him endlessly.

"Oh and you got me into trouble with both my customers and my brother, and embarrassed me publically!" He snapped, returning her venom, his eyes dark with clouded anger.

"Which was being leniant." She forwned, losing interest once more.

"I can't take this." He sighed, placing his head in his hands and leaning it against the kitchen side as he bobbed on his feet in order to keep his patience. "Ruby, I can't physically do it." Chili added, obvious fatigue in his voice and Ruby felt slightly guilty. Maybe she had been a little harsh. But he had deserved it for trying to mess around with her earlier. Him being so smug when he had done his little victory episode whilst acrrying her only backfired on him in the end. Still, maybe she should have been a little less forceful when it came to insulting him in front of his clients.

"I- I-"

"It's not good enough!" He snarled and Ruby backed off, clearly slightly upset about his reaction. "You just push and push and push until I can't go anymore! And it's driving me mad!" Chili breathed rapidly into his hands, frustrated to the point of tears. He wasn't crying, but he wasn't far from it as he felt the aggitation get to him and his racing heartbeat.

"Chili-" She began again, but was switly interrupted by an angry bang of the counter. She flinched and backed off once more. Then, gaining her courage, she stepped towards him and touched his back, but he angrily shifted from her touch, mumbling under his breath, though what he was talking about was far beyond her. Placing her hands to his shoudlers forcefully she felt him freeze, his hand raising slightly upon the pull of her hands.

"Get off." Chili ordered sternly, but Ruby, as predicted, didn't do as she was told as she carefully rubbed his shoulders silently. He bit his lip, not wanting to give into her. But it felt so damn good. How could he possibly refuse? But he had to. For the sake of his dignity - or what was left of it after that charade - and his humility. He watched his hand move briefly every time she made a movement and smiled a small smile. That was rather amusing actually...

"I didn't mean to... Push you that far." She began and he huffed, clearly not convinced. "Really, I didn't. I just wanted to get you back for embarrassing me earlier. With the carrying thing. That and... I was kinda worried." She continued and the last sentence seized his attention. She was worried? About what? And was it relevant to him and his status? Or her and her status? Whatever it was, it must have been something rather big if it was to worry her; Ruby never worried.

"H-How so?" Chili asked, trying his best not to sound either to gentle or too interested, though he was failing as curiosity got the btter of him, his anger being pushed to the side for a few minutes as she sighed outwardly.

"You'll think it's dumb..." She muttered, pushing down his back with sharp, strong hands. Inhaling sharply, he glanced at her form over his shoudler to see her frowning. Maybe she really was sincere? He wasn't quite sure yet.

"No. If it's enough to worry you, then it must be something." He responded, turning to face her, reluctantly feeling her hands slide from him and flop back to her sides, his hand dragged down with them.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you'd... Get a new... Rival or something. Y'know, there's plenty of bitchy girls out there nowadays and I thought that, y'know, with it being you, that one of them was gonna take you away from me. Because you're a Gym Leader and all and they all love you and whatever..." She trailed, clearly flustered as she set her gaze like stone onto the tile of the kitchen, feeling awkward and dejected.

"Honestly?" He asked in disbelief, not because he didn't trust her about her thoughts, but because it seemed such a deep thing for Ruby to worry about. Well, to anyone else, it wasn't so deep, but to him, who understood exactly how their relationship worked, it was something very serious indeed. "Ruby, I would never replace you. Even if I found the most out-spoken girl in the world, I wouldn't trade you in." He assured, his anger, though still there, not as important anymore.

"No, you already have. I just thought that you wouldn't see that." Ruby answered, still staring at the floor.

"It's not like that at all. Our rivarly is something that I couldn't do without. To have _anyone _else being my sworn enemy would be weird." Chili responded, turning to face her.

"Just with all those people out there, there has to be someone who's just as witty as me, right? So of course, I have to make you look bad so that no one else wants you. Then that's alright for me." Ruby finished, sighing as she stared at the floor. "Don't get me wrong, I mean to wind you up - no seriously, I live for it - but I didn't know that.. You were past your limits." She added quickly and Chili couldn't stop a small smile from appearing as she assured him so strongly. She looked so genuine. Maybe he should just frogive her; afterall, she did look rather upset about it, and it took alot to upset her in any situation.

"Fine." He stated, grinning, tugging slightly at the handcuffs which caused her to look up at him. "Ruby, I _hate _you so much. C'mere." He gestured to her and she immediately complied, flinging herself into his arms and holding him tightly, as if scared he would run away from her, laughing and mocking all the way.

Chili, feeling safe and secure with his strengthened spirit (that had been healed by basic words and pure honesty), held her tighter, holding her close to him and relishing in the feeling. He wouldn't be doing so for a long time after this and he wanted to make sure that he got the full exhileration of his wild heartbeat and the tingley sensations. Too busy to care, the pair of them didn't hear as Cilan and Iris wandered in.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Cilan quizzed, glancing between the pair of red-heads asthey clung to each other still, looking at Cilan.

"Yup. Our bedtime." Ruby answered as she winked jokingly and Cilan chuckled.

"But it's only just gone eleven. Aren't you at least gonna have some hot cocoa?" Iris questioned, frowning as she watche dthe pair of them clsoely, her dark brown orbs trained on the two.

"Nah, we're good." Chili replied, nodding slowly. "The pillow is all we need right now."

"Agreed." Ruby sighed, yawning as if on cue, Iris following suit.

"Ok, so maybe I am a _little _tired..." The dark-skinned female grinned, rubbing the back of her head bashfully.

"And so are we. Let's go Doofy." Ruby smiled, squeezing his hand tightly, in which he responded to with a smirk and a nod of recognistion.

"Yes. Let's..."

**X x**

**Chappie two is done! :D**

**Reviews make me smile! Please, if you know anyone that you think would enjoy this, then please, tell them about it! I'd be more than appreciative! Gotta go! Updates will continue to be speedy, providing the homework rate stays as low as it has been for this past week or so. My birthday was great for the people that asked! Thanks alot!~ :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! :D**

**~Jess~**


	3. Shopping for the Socially Awkward

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here I am with a chapter of Handcuffed for you lovely people! :D Oh, just a bonus question for you to answer in a review, (if you decided to leave one) and that is: Can you name a single large bird pokemon that can carry at least two people. Because I need this for... Something important regarding "The Locket". ;) **

**So please answer! :D Reviews make me smile so please, make me happy! :) Oh, by the way, "A Centuries Worth of Memories" has been updated, and "Friendly Memories" has been completed! So if you wanna check that out, go ahead! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support! Does my heart good to see so many people anticipating new chapters of my stories! Thanks so much!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter three: Shopping for the socially awkward - "Don't you hate it when the wrong thing comes out of your mouth when you are asking for an item? Now, imagine that when you are buying for at least fifty people in the morning. Compare..."**

**X x**

Snoring. That's all that came from her bedroom as the pair of them snoozed together, backs to each other, though hands remaining close together. Except they weren't back to back anymore. No, hand in hand, they lay, side by side, face to face. And neither of them were aware as they both stretched and yawned.

"What are you doing in my face?" Ruby breathed abrasively, suddenly seeming to notice their close proximity as his free arm draped around her waist.

"I could ask you the same thing." Chili murmured, feeling the warmth from her powerful hand on his chest. She shifted, suddenly looking bored.

"Well don't, because I don't want to embarrass you with my much more intelligent reply." She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him in competition.

"Whatever..." He huffed and the pair of them sat up, scratching their backs and wearing dopey, half awake frowns. Then, suddenly waking up, Ruby jumped from her higher-than-average bed and dragged Chili with her. Said waiter landed in a messy heap on the floor, groaning and trying to grab at sore spots, only to have his hand held back because Ruby's arms were crossed. He glowered at the small chain that kept the handcuffs together silently.

"Uh, I'm starving. I want some toast." She decided with a firm nod, clutching her stomach with her free hand as Chili picked himself up and dusted himself off with a flippant swish of his pale hands.

"Then go and get some toast." Chili replied irately, staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon then." And she began to pull, dragging him down the stairs one by one, each little stumble making her growl and snap at him. "Geez, can't you walk?" She demanded, tugging sharply on the cuffs.

"I can, just not with _that _pulling my arm off." He argued, growling at her. She stopped walking for a moment and turned to him, a flat expression on her face.

"She. I'm a she _Chili_. As in girl..." She explained slowly, as if she was talking to an idiot, though she seemed peeved about something. Really, she wanted him to recognise her and he was referring to her so loosely that it made her heart ache slightly. Surely there was more passion for hating her than that... Right?

"Really? You sure don't _act _like a girl." He responded with a smirk and she breathed in deep to keep herself from pushing him down the last few stairs, only for the fact that she would go with him.

"Pfft, least I can act. You and your stupidity is real as can be." Ruby retorted, grinning as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You ought not to do that." Chili frowned, ignoring the insult, as he gazed down to find his hand not far at all from her hip. She looked down also, recognised, blushed slightly and then shoved him away with practised strength; she didn't want to go after him afterall!

"You ought _not _to tell me what to do." She replied boredly, stalking past him and tugging him down the final stairs and into the kitchen. However, when she arrived at the bread bin, she was in total dismay to find it empty.

"What is this?" She demanded, turning and facing Chili with a glare. He only shrugged.

"Uh... An empty bread-bin?"

She gasped in mock shock. "No! I thought it was tub of mustard! No, the point is, _why _is it empty?" Ruby snapped, yelling the last part as she slapped his chest angirly. He shook it off, rubbing the spot with a frown.

"Ow... Ruby, I told you already last night before we went to sleep. There's no bread left. We used it for the customers!" He retorted, glaring at her. Cress wandered in shortly after to find the pair of them bickering once more. Really, didn't they have anything else to do?

"You two, what are you arguing about now?" He groaned, standing between the two and they both paused and looked at him.

"Doofus here didn't fill the bread bin. So now, there's no breakfast. There's no food. And there's nothing for me to wake up to but your face!" She heaved, breathing heavily as she quaked with anger and Cress rose an eyebrow. Most charming in the morning she was.

"Well, you are aware there's fruit in the fruit bowl over there, right?" He asked nonchalently, flipping his blue bangs at her and she automatically, as if by instinct, reached up and tried to swipe at them, a malicious girn on her face, like a cat after a ball of yarn. Then awakening from her semi-distracted state, she shrugged and then shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah, well I don't want fruit." Ruby frowned, turning her head away from Cress as he folded his arms. This girl certainly gave him a hard time indeed.

"Then get cereal." Chili responded. "Oh, and it's a good thing you don't want fruit, because we're out of that too..." He added bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck with his free arm.

"Don't want it." She remarked childishly, deciding to be difficult for the sheer fun of it. Chili groaned and ran his hands through his hair, leaving Ruby to bite her lip silently. She'd always loved it when he did that...

"Do you know how... Pleasant you are in the morning Ruby?" Chili chided sarcastically and she rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. Flattery will get you nowhere though." Ruby shrugged, leaving Chili to blink at her.

"Uh, it seems we're out of a little of everything." Cress admitted sheepishly from the cupboard, raising his hands in an inquisitive manner. "Not quite sure how that happened. There was plenty before service yesterday."

Chili turned to Ruby, hand on hip whilst raising an eyebrow at her.

"So _that's _where all the food went, hmm?"

"Hey! I was with you the entire time!" Ruby retorted, growling at him. He smirked and then the pair of them turned to the door as the sleepy couplet, Iris and Cilan wandered in.

"Uh, we're gonna have to go sh-" Ruby began, but Iris interrupted her by waving her off dismissively.

"We heard." She replied and when Ruby gave her a curious look, she raised her thin purple eyebrows at her. "What, you think me and Cilan wouldn't hear you, with you and Chili yelling at the top of your voices?" She enquired sarcastically and Ruby blushed slightly in embarrassment, scratching her head absentmindedly.

"Heh... Morning?" She smiled, smiling sweetly at her. Iris sighed and folded her arms, gently pulling Cilan beside her with a small tug on the handcuffs.

"Well, we're not going anywhere if we're all stood here arguing," Cilan started and Cress nodded in agreement, whilst Ruby and Chili simply stared ahead, contemplating the statement. Actually, they seemed to go quite a ways with their bickering and so Ruby nor Chili saw the logic in Cilan's theory. They however stayed silent. ",Let's just get tot he Striaton Market!" Cilan finished.

"But let's get as ready as we can first. I mean, we can at least clean ourselves a little bit." Iris smiled, gesturing to the handcuffs that lingered, swinging tauntingly.

"Right, if it comes down to it, you can always ask the other for help." Cress added with a bright smile and Iris and Cilan nodded readily, happily agreeing with him.

Ruby and Chili gave each other a slow glance, then blinked and turned away from each other with pouts on their faces.

"...Fine..." They both uttered simotaneously.

This would be a rather long wash time...

**X x**

Let's just say teeth-brushing was the easy part.

"Ruby please!" Chili cried for the fourth time as she turned away from him. He rolled his eyes when she made an angry "Hmph!" and gently gripped her t-shirt between his fingers, tugging it towards him slightly. Agitated, she tried to bat his hands away and he tenderly took her hand. "Just please help me out." He pleaded and Ruby huffed.

"I told you not to take off the stupid little bow thingy, but you didn't listen to me!" She responded, trying to free her hand from his gentle grasp. "And the top button! The top damn button and you _still _undid it!" She yelled and Chili winced. So maybe that choice _had _been a little dumb of him...

"I know. I'm sorry..." He frowned and she softened slightly when she saw his eyebrows arch in a saddened phase.

"...Whatever. C'mere." She commanded and he brightened considerabley, doing as he was told momentairaly. She made sure to keep a flat countenance, but she couldn't deny the slight jump of her heart at the thought of having an excuse to touch him. She'd be gentle, she silently decided.

"Thanks." He breathed and handed her his small, red bow-tie. She accepted it, suprisingly (to him anyway!) tenderly and began to work her fingers. Taking his collar between her nimble fingers, she tugged him toward her slightly to lessen the rate in which his hand had to go up with hers. Clearing his throat, Chili shifted briefly and bent his knee's a fraction in order to get to her height. Meeting eyes for a moment, they simply paused, watching the other closely, before Ruby subconciously tugged on her bandana and averted her eyes to the bow laying limply between her fingers.

Easily, she slid the button back into it's done up state, her knuckles skimming his lower neck silently and Chili felt a strange sensation in his gut. What on earth was this invasive, yet pleasant, feeling?

"There." She breathed as she secured the little clip-on bow-tie around his neck, silently adjusting his collar slowly and Chili remained silent, transfixed by his racing heartbeat. Fingers lingering around his now neat shirt for a moment, she then sighed quietly and allowed her hands to drop down to her side once more, his flopping down also.

"W-We should probably go now. Cilan and Iris will be waiting for us." Ruby smiled weakly and Chili returned it shakily, the two looking around the bathroom awkwardly for a moment.

"Y-Yeah," Chili grinned suddenly, making Ruby feel safer. "Let's get moving!"

**X x**

Walking down the streets of Striaton was most calming on a wednesday morning, even with the bustling of busy people and the shouting of rowdy children as they pushed through the crowds obnoxiously, pokemon trailing closely behind them.

"Ah!" Cress cried as two children shoved him aside as they chased their pokemon that were ahead, winding between people's feet and shopping. Straightening, he frowned and dusted himself off. Having nothing nice to say, Cress stayed silent, glaring at the pavement for a moment.

"D'aww," Ruby started patting him on the arm and Cress instantly looked worried. Why was she behaving so friendly all of a sudden? "They don't like you either?" Cress fell flat; he should have known.

"Ruby, that was uncalled for." Chili frowned.

"_You're _uncalled for." She stated, stopping her smooth walking pattern and Chili followed suit. The other three were left to watch helplessly.

"Oh you think so?" He growled at her, nearing her.

"Oh I know so!" She whispered menacingly, pressing up against him as they both got in each others faces.

"You two, settle down!" Iris cried, jumping in between them and pushing them apart to stop them from fighting. Both of them, distracted, glanced at Iris, glared at each other and then shrugged nonchalently at the same time, scoffing.

"Whatever." They both commented, throwing callous hands in each others faces whilst continuing towards the market.

"I'll never get those two." Cress sighed and Cilan nudged him, laughing his kind laugh, which made Cress chuckle too. "But it is amusing to watch."

**X x**

"We'll split up. That way, we'll get the stuff quicker!" Cilan offered and everyone nodded in agreement, smiles etched into their faces. The walk there, after most of the snide comments made by Ruby were eventually just ignored by the exhausted red-haired waiter, was averagely pleasant. Cilan making small talk amongst the group and the others just seemed to merge; that made the walk less lengthy actually.

"Cress, you're alright on your own?" Iris asked with a small smile. Cress turned to her with a sincere smile.

"Of course." He assured with a brief bow and Iris nodded. She liked him; Cress really was a gentleman, though his food metaphors, much like Cilan's, were still enlisted within the "kid category"!

"So, me and Doof, you and Preppy over there, and Idiot on his own?" Ruby clarified, making herself familiar. Not that there was much selection when she was handcuffed to the guy. Due to last night, they had vowed to keep the handcuff hidden tot he best of their ability; they did not want another episode like last night afterall!

"Yes Ruby..." Chili sighed, placing a hand to his forehead as he breathed in to keep back a sarcastic comment. Iris wouldn't approve.

"Y'know, only I and Chili would put up with that sarcasm of yours!" Iris laughed and Ruby shrugged, a smirk written across her face.

"Pfft, that's why you love me!" She joked and Iris chuckled, leaving the rest to role their eyes playfully. "Besides, no one likes a boring little prep... No offence Cilan. You're an interesting kind of prep." She cleared herself hastily, before the green haired waiter could take offence, but all he did was smile that good-natured smile of his. Chili rose an eyebrow; Ruby complimenting people? What was going on?

Or maybe he was just over-analysing things...? Yeah, that was probably it.

"Then let's go!" Ruby grinned, grabbign a basket from the side of the lane and the others nodded, imitating her per pair. Chili took the basket, but she kept a firm grip, frowning.

"I want to carry it." She said bluntly, staring hard at him and he scoffed.

"Well, so do I." He argued meekly, taking it from her, leaving her to frown childishly. "Meet by the exit in about fifteen minutes. If one pair of us, isn't there, just go home without them. If it's Cress, wait for him; we can give him a hand with the shopping." Chili informed and Cress smiled gratefully at his brother. For the youngest, he could sure be considerate at times!

"Agreed!" Cilan and Iris smiled, walking off in the direction of the breakfast materials.

"Hey! Stick to two lanes each!" Ruby called after them, noticing the six isles. "It'll help us avoid getting the same things!" And Chili instantly smiled a genuine smile a her.

"Well played." He complimented and she proudly placed her free hand on her hip, eyes closed importantly as she said: "Not just a hat rack my friend." whilst gesturing to her head comically. Chili laughed a small laugh and she joined in, before starting towards the first isle, Cress departing to the far side of the store moments later.

"Bread." She breathed quietly, picking up a soft loaf and placing it into the basket. Chili nodded with a small smile on his face. He then pointed to a freezer on the far side of the store, a knowing expression etched into his face. Ruby peered over inquisitively and then also smirked a knowing smirk.

"Milk." They both said, walking towards the freezer and opening it. Expecting to feel the cold of the carton, they were shocked to feel the warmth of each others hands as they both reached for the same carton at the same time. Clearing her throat, Ruby tore her hand away and looked away from him.

"You get it." She croaked, staring at the floor and Chili altered his collar, taking a big breath in. Had she felt them too? The sparks that was. And he was never one for that cliche garbage...

"Right." Chili complied feebley, placing the milk gently in the basket, trailing behind Ruby as she led them onto the next isle. Maybe they wouldn't be picking up that much afterall. It could just be the case that the food that they needed was, coincidentally, on all the other isles instead of theirs. However, they scoured the isle together anyway, just to be certain.

"I can't see anything we'd need." Ruby frowned and Chili nodded.

"Wow, we only had to pick up two things."

"I know. I find it kinda weird." She answered after a short span of time. Chili, collecting his confidence as he turned to her, took a sharp intake of air and asked:

"Ruby, can I ask you something?" As they wandered around the isle to get back to the exit.

"Sure?"

"Uh, did you maybe... fe- Ruby, look out!" He started quietly, but then was interrupted when he saw a "Wet Floor" sign. But by the time she had spotted it, she was atop it, struggling to keep her balance as she wobbled too and fro. Losing her footing, she stumbled and fell backwards, arms flailing all the while.

So, it was rather an unexpected suprise when she didn't feel the impact of the floor and hear the melodious sound of Chili's laughter as he fell into hysterics upon even seeing the sight. No, it remained silent.

Opening her closed eyes a fraction to find said rival hovering over her, an apoligetic smile on his face, she blushed minutely, staring stupidly. She couldn't do anything else afterall, even in the middle of Striaton Market.

"I warned you." He murmured, catching her eye and she instantly tore her gaze away, both awestruck and embarrassed beyond belief!

"Y-Yeah... Whatever!" She cried, trying to pull herself up, only to find herself on her feet when Chili pushed her up gently by her back. Retreating from him, she was only tugged back towards him because of the metal restrictions laying limply around her. "Can we just get out of here?" She asked feverishly, trying to hide her blush by turning away from him. Raising an eyebrow, he walked around to ehr front and noticed, thens smirked.

"My oh my, you're warm..." He muttered, keeping the conversation between the two of them politely.

"No, y-you're just cold." She reacted, trying to wrench herself out of the way of his touch. He allowed her a small space and a little air to breathe, though he remained close to her, not caring about the few bystanders, namely females, that were watching, slightly disturbed if anything.

"Ah, is that so?" He teased and she nodded violently, much to the satisfaction of the elegantly-clad young man.

"C-Can we just get out of here?" She asked desperately, fiddling with her hair anxiously. This was a completely new side to her and he vowed silently to see it at least once more. Mark his words, she would be appearing again sometime _very _soon.

"Why would you want to-"

"Please?" She demanded, tugging the chain lightly int he direction of the checkouts and he smirked, then sighed fondly.

"Fine." He smiled a dangerous smile at her, eyes lowered but eyebrows raised attractively and she casually flipped her hair slightly at him, obviously waving him off in her own special way.

**X x**

After paying for the items, followed by a silent Ruby and a smug Chili, everyone was wondering what one earth had happened between the two of them. So much as to make Ruby shut up afterall!

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Iris quizzed, coming to walk next to her best red-haired friend. Ruby gave her a small, judgemental glance and then sighed.

"Yep." She answered simply, leaving Iris to rise her eyebrows. She was normally so much more talkative, but now, she just seemed placid, transfixed even, though by what, Iris couldn't be sure.

"Say, you're looking pretty proud of yourself." Cress commented as he neared Chili and Chili gave him a flamboyant swish of his shopping bag, raising his chained hand to raise a finger, Ruby's hand dragged up with his, making her look at him silently, glaring slightly.

"Oh, do I?" He asked, lwoering it once more, leaving Ruby sigh in content. Warn her before he started jerking her arm off, eh?

"Yes. What's happened?" He enquired slyly, nudging his brother playfully and Chili only smirked wider, sneaking a secret glance at Ruby. The blush had died down now; she was just extremely quiet.

"Oh... Just things. I wouldn't want to bore you." Chili decided to poke fun and wind him up a little. Cress scoffed and raised an eyebrow, as his hands were full, he couldn't perform one of his eccentric gestures. Maybe it was for the best anyway.

"Ah really? You haven't been this happy since you got Ruby back for that time when she hid your waiters vest. I would find why you're so happy quite interesting actually." Cress informed his brother, giving him a jokey wink and Chili grinned, no longer listening as his mind worked.

"Chili? Chili... Chili?" He could hear faintly, but he was not concentrating on that, but his distinctive thoughts instead.

How to make her blush next...

**X x**

**Done! Wow, that was quite long, wouldn;t you agree? :D**

**Chapter four should be up soon, but I would like to update "The Locket" before I update anything else. :) It's been a while now, so, yeah, I'll most definitely be updating that next! :D**

**Thanks for any and all reviews and support! They are what keep me going througout everything! :)**

**~Jess~**


	4. Of Insomnia and Cookies

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So, here I am with chapter four to Handcuffed, the first chapter story for Strawberryshipping, and I'm hoping that you enjoy it! :)**

**Reviews make me happy, so please, make me smile! :D**

**Me: I'll give you Chili for it! *Insert cheesy grin here***

**Ruby:.. *Suddenly smiling nervously* Heh... B-But there's only one Doofus.**

**Chili: *Smirks***

**Ruby:... Shut up**

**Haha, for more pointless comedy, please, keep this story up and running! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter four - Insomnia at it's Greatest - Everyone who complains and says: "You don't have insomnia! You're just trying to excuse yourself!", just remember this: It doesn't take alot to have something - or **_**someone **_**- on your mind..."**

**X x**

After putting the ingredients away and a couple of tedious hours filled in with little ten minute naps and half-hearted banter, Ruby was feeling rather hungry. Especially after not daring to eat anything when she came back for her stomach was still performing a series of flips and twists. Doofus had never even phased her before; why was he having such an effect now?

Deep inside, she knew why, but she wouldn't admit it. She refused to! She refused to think that someone as tough as her could be going mushy-gaga over someone so trivial as her enemy. Nope, she wouldn't have it, not even in her own mind! Besides, she hated him... Didn't she? Of course she did!

"You've been awfully quiet today. What's on your mind Ruby?" Chili smirked, watching her tense up from his perch on his chair, whilst she was sprawled out on her stomach on the floor, kicking her feet against one another in order to amuse herself.

"Nothing important." She replied bluntly, trying her best to blank him out. She wasn't completely lying; to her, he was not important, but necessary. She needed him. For normality and her own fantasies alike, she still needed him, and it sickened her slightly. How could she not have noticed?

"Sure about that?" He grinned, standing briefly and pulling her arm up at an uncomfortable angle, though she did little to shift it. She continued to stare straight ahead, thinking hard.

"Dead sure." Ruby responded, tugging on the handcuffs and pulling him to his knee's for the sheer fun of it. Therefore, it was strange to see that he only smirked wider and then began to crawl towards her. She sat, back straight and set her arms firmly in her lap as she stared at him with hard, deep blue eyes, watching him intensely.

"And how sure is that?" He taunted, nearing her dangerously. She swallowed back a yelp of suprise as she felt his pants brush the bottom of her leg. He wasn't all that far from her face as he smirked bravely at her. Ruby exhaled, closed her eyes, escaping the judgemental eyes of her rival as she suddenly shot up, tugging him with her, an unalert cry emmiting from his mouth as he was dragged to his feet.

"What was that for?" He demanded, suddenly quite angry. Or so it seemed anyway.

"Because you irritate me." She remarked boredly, giving him so much as a second glance. He frowned clearly offended, but then she saw him smirk yet again out of the corner of her eye. What was he playing at this time?

"It's easier standing up anyways..." She heard him whisper faintly, though she knew for a fact that he was talking to himself. What was he planning?

"Say Ruby, did you maybe wan-" But was interrupted by her uninterested hand in his face.

"Doofy, I'm tired. Can you please, stop yapping?" Ruby growled, muttering incoherent curses under her breath.

"Wanna go to bed?" He mumbled, glancing at the clock. Four o'clock wasn't too bad a nap time. However, when he looked back at Ruby, he could see her glaring sternly ahead of her, though there was a hue of dark pink across her cheeks. He hadn't even _tried _to make her blush. But this was satisfying, to say the absolute least!

"Or do you maybe... Wanna do something else before we go?" He murmured, coming to stand behind her. He felt her jump as he touched her arm gently, the metal scraping teasingly against her wrist with every little movement he made.

"N-No thanks. I'm good." She tried to argue, but couldn't find the strength when underneath of his callous fingertips. It was a strange occurence indeed. The tightening in her chest and the leap of her heart were all too recognisable that it kind of scared her, in a weird way.

"Are you?" He whispered in her ear and she would have made a sound if Iris hadn't walked into the room, closely followed by Cilan. Too shocked to speak, she simply stood there whilst Chili smoothly turned around and waved to his brother. He tugged the cuff, unbeknownst to the two love-sick teens, so that she brushed his body as she came to stand next to him. She gulped, trying to remain silent.

"What are you two doing?" Iris suddenly voiced, glancing between the two of them, looking suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Chili asked, feigning confusion, though he knew very well why Iris was asking what on earth was going on.

"Well... Ruby's blushing." Cilan answered for her and the dark skinned female smiled gratefully at him, snuggling her face into his shoulder. Ruby mimed throwing up at the public display of affection and Chili nudged her. Whilst the two were still utterly in a world of their own, Chili grinned, using his small amount of time wisely.

He pointed to the two of them and drew a circle around them as they were laughing and tapping each others noses cutely, then specifically at Iris and pointed to Ruby shortly afterwards, leaving Ruby to blink with wide, innocent eyes.

_Was he calling her mushy...?_

"Do you hate me or something?" She seethed, having no choice but to near him in order to be heard. He grinned and then shrugged, turning his head to her suddenly.

"Well... Theoretically, yes." Chili mumbled to her and she refused to catch his eye as he tried to stare at her straight on.

"Theoretically? What do you mean by that?" Ruby cried desperately, though she kept her voice down; the last thing she needed was being discovered by Iris, who was still under Cilan's eccentric spell. It appeared to happen vice-versa too...

"Heh...I don-" But his answer was swiftly stopped by a brief apology.

"Sorry about that." Iris smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck with a strong hand. She'd been doing that alot these days. Ruby nodded hesitantly and then began pulling the handcuff in the direction of the stairs. Chili, momentairily confused, simply stumbled after her!

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Ruby snapped, pulling Chili forecfully behind her.

"But I thought you wanted to eat!" Cilan called after her, leaving Chili to shrug hysterically.

"Not anymore!" She yelled back, not even stopping once as she rounded the corner and started up the stairs.

"B-But it's already made!" He shouted and Ruby scoffed, leaving Chili startled by her anger.

"Don't care!" She stamped into her bedroom, almost shoving the door in Chili's face and then ran to her bed, jumped atop it , grabbed her pillow tightly and screamed into it, apparently angry. Chili, suprised went to rub her back, but was fought off by a flying fist. Rubbing his lower arm, he mumbled: "Ow..."

"You!" She yelled at him, shooting upwards into a sitting position and the red-eyed waiter faltered, backing off as far as he could from her. "How could you call me _that_?"

"What?"

"Mushy-fricking-Gaga! Love-sick! How could you?" Pointing at him angrily. He only smirked and she threw her pillow at him with amazing strength, knocking him over. Sadly, she was pulled too and she landed atop him, still shaking with anger. Why she was so angry about it, he'd never understand, but he sure knew how to push her buttons!

"I'd say you _wanted _this to happen..." He teased, staring up at her with an egotistical smirk etched into his face and she suddenly stopped quaking and started shivering, despite her desperate efforts to stop herself. He could even hear her saying: "Stop it Ruby. Just stop it already!"

He smiled and enjoyed the feeling, feeling the all too familiar tingle fly down his spine. Wrapping an arm around her, she jumped violently and then buried her face into the crook of his neck, embarrassed and wanting to hide her face.

"Are you hiding from me? Is that 'cause it's true? Hmm, did you want this?" He taunted in a low, husky voice and she only whimpered uncharacteristically, clinging to his collar with tight fingers.

"Of course not Doofus..." She managed to utter out without stuttering and he felt impressed. What a lucky break for her!

"Ah, alright then. Heh, I suppose you'll be wanting to get up now then." He stated, raising his eyebrows as he felt her tense. She then sat up and peered around the bedroom awkwardly, feeling strange and ever so slightly achey; that had been a rough landing afterall, yet she couldn't help but feel proud. If it had hurt her, then it must have _really _hurt him, he was just good at hiding it with that charming smirk of his and his warm hands that seemed to flit carelessly across her, even with those damned hancuffs around their wrists. It didn't seem to stop him, but she wished it would, for it awakened things, namely senses and feelings, inside of her that she didn't even know existed before. It was extremely peculiar indeed!

Standing up silently, she dusted herself off and then kicked him lightly on the arm, shuffling him.

"So... Sleep?" He grinned, standing up and brushing past her, perching on the side of her bed, hands gripping onto the edged as he glanced down at her. She jumped beside him and pushed him lightly. Then, she scooched to the far side of the bed, curling into a small, defensive ball. She snapped:

"Just stay on _that _side of the bed..."

**X x**

It was dark when she awakened, but she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She felt that pleasant warm feeling, like bread being hugged by a toaster! Ah... That must have been the best nap she'd had in ages, with that stupid insomnia of hers! Though today, it had disappeared without a care in the world, lucky enough for her. Whatever, she had gotton to sleep and that was all that mattered.

"Well, aren't you just the little hypocrite?" Chili cooed as she slowly opened her eyes to her dark bedroom. The light, as seen even behind her closed eyes, was off and the curtains were drawn; Chili must have somehow been able to reach over her and close them for her. So, that was kinda sweet of him. Well she supposed what made it easier was that the window was directly next to her bed; he didn't have that far to reach!

"What?" She asked. Then realising where she was, she sat bolt upright. Then looking at him apoligetically, she smiled bashfully, hands still planted on his chest, whilst his was raised at a slightly awkward angle. "Sorry..."

"That's quite alright actually. Quite warm now. Oh, before I forget, Cress came in here when you were asleep. He said we're all going to go to the Striaton City Wishing Well and have a picnic there. Tomorrow." Chili explained quietly, smiling at her dopey expression.

"Wait, tomorr-!" But she was interupted by Chili's hand going over her mouth.

"Shh," He chuckled and she gave him a confused expression. As if answering her silent question, he smiled in understanding. "It's ten o'clock."

"I slept for five hours straight?" Ruby quizzed, eyebrow raised as she looked up to the ceiling, wondering if it was actually possible. Chili nodded.

"Did it take you an hour to get to sleep?" He asked quietly, taking his hand away and hissing as the chain between the cuffs jangled loudly.

"I think, round about, with your doofiness... And it takes me a while to get to sleep anyways. I think yes." She answered after minute of thinking. He smiled a fond smile.

"Doofiness?" Chili questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Problem?" She argued, giving him a hard glance and he shrugged, unphased for the most part. The thing that caught his attention, even in the dark of the room, were her beautiful eyes. She always did her best to hide them by closing them (whether sleeping or in disinterest) or glaring at him, but even in this night-time air, they were bright and alive with wit and smarts. He knew she was clever; she just decided not to show it, and he couldn't quite get his head around why.

"No. Just that it's a new one." He replied with a smile, looking her up and down, and indeed it was. Usually, she just called it "stupidity", but this, this was pure imagination!

"Well, I figured, if you are a Doofus, Doof, or Doofy, which you are, then the term for your constantly idiotic face must be Doofiness." She explained, a bright smile playing across her lips the whole time.

He only scowled at the insult, but raised his eyebrows suggestively when she placed a hand to his shoulder, looking apoligetic.

"It's alright. I know that you can't help it. Sometimes it's hard being a Doofus, but I wouldn't know..." She mock-sympathised and he rolled his eyes playfully, taking the little joke of hers head on and being good-natured to make her smile. She did so smugly and he thought: "_Better than nothing..."_

"Heh, for someone who's just woken up, you ain't half fast. Though I think I have a solution as to why you fell asleep so fast..." He pondered aloud and Ruby gave him a slightly interested countenance in return.

"And why's that _Sherlock..._?" Ruby spat sarcastically.

"Your sub-concious finally found what it wanted." Chili stated smugly.

"Pfft, I don't want anything except that cookie that I called the other day." She argued childishly, pouting as she turned her head away from him snootily. He scoffed.

"No, you didn't realise that you wanted what you did." He reasoned and she turned her head back to him, looking curious.

"Ok Doofus-who-knows-me-better-than-me. What _did _I want?"

"Oh my, you have the memory of a goldfish, Ruby. Me. You wanted me." Chili insulted, then explained with a smirk and she instantly snarled, then stopped and fell blank.

"...Are you calling me a fish?" She asked him, tilting her head briefly in confusion. He blinked and grasped her shoulders, pulling himself into a sitting position and then looked her directly in the eyes, something that she swore she would never do in her very lifetime.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" He demanded in a low voice, gazing at her. She faltered, then closed her eyes and breathed out.

"I did. It was just so utterly ridiculous that I ignored it." Ruby retorted, not bothered about him any longer.

"Is it Ruby?" He asked, pushing her slightly, causing her to fall backwards slowly, her head hitting the pillow with a gentle flop. He smirked dangerously, watching her closely from his seat atop her body. She struggled and he allowed her to, the defiance getting her nowhere. Come to think of it, the struggle was actually... No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be getting _turned on _from a simple struggle... No, no, he couldn't!

Not now... Not with these damn things on! He couldn't do _anything _with these on!

"...Is it really?" He finished, watching her as she stopped short, feeling defeated and her ego was seriously damaged.

"...Yes, yes it is. Now get off me." She snapped, though a blush was spread across her face. He looked down at her for a second, emotions unreadable. Then smiling, he raised his free arm and brushed a strand of red out of her eyes.

"Not yet. Admit it and then I'll go away." Chili whispered, determined. That, and he wouldn't want anyone else to come in now; it wouldn't be good for either of their image's...

"Admit what?" She cried quietly, the chain stretching to it's small yet full length as he sat slightly straighter. At least the cuffs weren't uncomfortable... Yet.

"Admit that the reason that you slept well was because I was there." He grinned.

"Can I just lie? Because I've found that that's the key to complimenting people. You just tell a big lie about them and they're happy. It's actually quite awesome!" The red-haired female smirked, slowly easing into the weight atop her. Not that there was much of it; he was definitely well built and if they weren't enemies, she may have considered dating him, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she was adjusting to him; she actually, with all honesty, mind him being there much at all. Maybe it really _was _subconcious?

"Tsk tsk, you know that lying isn't good. Especially for you Ruby. You already have an attitude." He responded, lowering his head slightly to near her a little.

"Yeah, so? People can have more than one bad trait y'know. You have your Doofiness and your clumsiness. And your idiotic hand gestures and your brothers and your ability to lose every single gym battle and your crappy cooking skills. And then there's your face..." She breathed, going off into a mumbled list and he waited politely for her to finish, slightly offended, though he would let her have her fun. Afterall, it would be him that would be having the most fun...

"Are you done?" He questioned, an irate tone in his voice and she looked up at him, then narrowed her eyes in thought and then nodded a sure nod.

"Yep, that's all. I think. Can I go and get my cookie now?"

"You think. Wha-No! Admit it." He growled. She sighed and then looked away from him.

"Fine. I slept well 'cause you were there. Now I want my cookie." She replied quickly, already starting to get up, but he stopped her.

"Tell me to my face. _Say it to me_..." He breathed in her ear, having lowered himself completely, propped up by his elbows. Immediately, her heart began to race. She couldn't do it. She couldn't look him in those... Captivating eyes of his and then say that to him. She just couldn't; her pride was too great!

Maybe he'd understand?

"I can't..." She groaned after much debate and his eyes seemed to brighten from their darkened, cloudy state.

"Sure you can. You're Ruby, not miss Prissy who comes here for breakfast every morning... Or are you?" He taunted suddenly, his eyes falling dark once more as he smirked down at her, not far from her face. He wanted to kiss her; he knew he did, but he couldn't. Not quite yet...

"You're even daring to go there?" She snarled at him and he grinned, clearly enjoying the ride. If she wanted to get defensive, then by all means he would let her. Maybe he'd get more out of her.

"Sure am. Prove me wrong." He muttered, nuzzling her neck briefly.

"...I slept well... 'Cause... You-were-there..." Ruby struggled out in one breath and he smirked once more.

"Good girl." He teased, begining to get up from her.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled quietly and he laughed at her, though it was reserved and low. "Now you're coming with me."

**X x**

Down the stairs they tip-toed, eyes and minds alike set on getting to the kitchen without detection.

They managed their way down the stairs, Ruby on high alert while Chili relcutantly dragged behind her. It was far past his usual "hit-the-pillow" time and he was starting to feel groggy and sleepy, much to the dismay of Ruby; she wanted to move fast, as she was starving!

"Have you no compassion Doofy? Think about me!" She cried quietly, turning to him. He frowned.

"Not my fault you slept through dinner..." He mumbled, clearly feeling dejected and tired. "Besides, I have plenty of passion!" He retorted, seeming to wake up momentairily.

"I said _com_passion. Compassion Doof."

"Yeah, well I have plenty of that too..." He muttered.

"Of course you do. Y'know, sitting on me and refusing to leave until I say something that you wish was real isn't exactly _compassion_, Doofus." Ruby stated and he immediately perked up, smirking widely.

"Ah, maybe so, but you enjoyed it, which points at me being at least considerate as to what you like and what you don't like." He answered smugly, quickly.

"Psh, if you were that "considerate" then you'd know that I don't exactly like being touched, yet there you were sat on me. Laying on me!" She exclaimed once they were far enough away from the stairs. "Whatever, I want that damn cookie. And if it's not there, I'm gonna throw a fit so bad..." She threatened, her voice getting lower as she neared the end of her threat.

"Ah, another one of your famous tantrums." Chili teased, grinning at her.

"You say tantrum, I say necessary, one-way arguement." Ruby responded, dragging him into the kitchen and raising her arm to the cupboard, opening it quietly. It squeaked slightly and she hissed under her breath, waiting in silence. The whole Gym simply creaked; no voices were heard. They both exhaled sharply.

"One way?" He voiced uncertainly, watching her. She smirked.

"Yup. No one's gonna get a word in edgeways when I'm yelling and shouting, no matter what time of the night - or morning - it is." She bragged proudly, hands on hips, leaving Chili to linger near her. His eyebrows raised, he smiled slightly. Though indeed arrogant, she didn't know that to him, she was absolutely endearing, though he knew he should be disgusted with her and her behaviour. Not that she would've cared.

"Makes sense." He smiled, joking around with her and she scoffed, hitting his arm lightly. They both dissolved into a fit of chuckles and as they laughed together, Ruby managed to grab the biscuit tin, open the lid, laugh even harder when she saw only her cookie in there and then take it out, putting the tin back successfully. Finally stopping, they both breathed out together and slowly halted.

"I really shouldn't laugh like that at half past eleven at night..." Chili smiled, still fighting back minute chortles.

"No, you shouldn't." Ruby teased and Chili looked at her. He then decided to nudge her.

"You too."

"Pfft, only I can say what I can and can't do." She argued, nibbling at the cookie. Catching Chili's eye, she caved. "Fine." She groaned, pulling a small piece off and giving it to him. Brushing her fingers as he took the fraction of cookie, he smiled meaningfully at her and she returned it shakily, then shook her head.

"We'd best be getting to bed, even though I won't sleep." Ruby shrugged and she allowed Chili to pull her desperately in the direction of the stairs once more. Cramming the cookie into her mouth, Ruby then felt safer with a... Distracted (she couldn't say she was full) stomach and something to think about.

Why had Chili behaved that way anyway...?

**X x**

**Done it! :D Chappie four is here! Sorry it's a li'l cruddie, but this chappie was mroe of a filler chappie! I tried to include some romance and some fluff too so hopefully, it wasn't too painful to sit through! :D **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Heh heh, isn't Ruby just bipolar? :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me so happy and I'd like tot hank everyone for the reviews I already have because between studying and writing, I no longer have time to thank you indivdually via PM. So thank you ever so much for giving the courage and the kind words! I honestly appreciate them! Every single one of them! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support! It means alot! :)**

**~Jess~**


	5. Wishing Well Goes Bust

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So, here I am with the next chappie to "Handcuffed" and I hope you enjoy it! Just a random thing here, is it only me that's been completely captivated by Maroon Five these days...? God, I feel so abnormal! :O**

**But anyways... Enjoy. :)**

**Warning: High on Maroon Five, so may have some... "Things" in furture chapters, but I'll not spoil it for you... ;) Please, read on... Though I could be messing with you... Hmm... ;D**

**Please review! It's like they've just stopped! :O Please! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter Five- Picnic at the Well: "Let's play a game. Whatever comes to your head when I say a certain word, you must say straight away. If you're not gonna follow my only rule, then I don't want to play with you. Despite that cute smile you give me..."**

**X x**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"Ruby, c'mon." Iris urged, tugging me by the wrist, unintentionally yanking Doofus slightly too. Day four and it's really getting tiresome, being stuck with him like this, though something odd is happening to me, I won't lie to you. I just seem to feel... Different. And I'm not entirely sure if I like it yet. But whatever, it's probably nothing; I'm just letting his Doofiness get to me... And there I go again, talking about him. Why can't I just shut up already?

"Ok, ok, we're coming." I replied, forcing a smile. Not that I wasn't glad to see her- she's my best friend - but she wasn't half pushy, even at ten in the morning. What, I'm still tired but that's his fault for being stupid. If he wasn't so dumb then I wouldn't have had to think about him and his utter dumb-ness. God, what's wrong with me? Where's Idiot? I need some release...

"No, I have a better idea." Chili suddenly voiced and I had to admit, he had my attention. For now.

"Huh? Spit it out Doofy!" I taunted, looking boredly out of the window and he rolled his eyes; I saw him from the corner of my eye.

"We're not going." He answered after collecting his temper and I instantly felt angry. I wanted to go! I wanted to go to the well and have the picnic with everyone else! Why couldn't I go? Why _shouldn't _I go?

"What? Of course we're going!" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. He's so damn stupid it's unreal! But maybe he has other plans... Pfft, who am I to care?

"No. I have something planned." He responded, glancing at me for a moment. Ok, what was going on in that incredibley small mind of his? And why and how was I involved? I'm not liking this, yet I can't say that there isn't a slight bubble of excitement down in the pit of my stomach, deep down in my gut. Speaking of which, I was now curious; what was he nattering on about? However, I'm not one to give up so easily. Even _you _should know that by now.

"Well then you'll have to _change _those plans, 'cause I wanna go." I argued, nearing him slightly and Iris let go of my sleeve and watched, a tiny, sneaky smile printed on her face. She'd better not start because I am not in the mood today. At all.

"Ruby, listen to me w-" He began, but I wasn't having it.

"I don't want to listen. Frankly, I'm sick of hearing your voice. Shut up!" I cried, though I knew why I'd said that. I knew that I wasn't sick of his voice. _I knew it_. But only I was allowed to know that, and God help me if he finds out. Which he won't, because I'm not gonna tell him. Ever. If these damned handcuffs weren't so "necessary" right now (due to those cameras Berk-Face made Idiot install), I would've hit him. Why? Well, that's for me to know. You can just take it that he's a Doofus, and that's my reason.

"Make me." Doofus so cleverly replied, raising his eyebrow at me and I placed my free hand on my hip, not prepared to lose. Nope, not gonna happen.

"Oh I will." I seethed, begining to get angry. "Look, Iris, we're coming ok?" I suddenly turned which pulled him next to me, only to find Iris wasn't there. Had she left when we were arguing? Apparently so. God, she was impatient; some people have routines and whatever's to tend to y'know and insulting Doofy here is just one of the many things I need to do. I thought she'd have understood that by now.

"Nice going." I commented, turning to face him to find him smirking. Damn him. Damn him...

"Thanks. I think I did a fairly good job of it to be honest." He retorted smugly, crossing his arms and pulling me close to him, only for me to lean back and away from him. I didn't... Hate this as much as I was supposed to. To say I didn't enjoy it, if only a tiny, little bit, would be lying, to be completely truthful with you.

"Good job of it? Say, d'you know what a good job I'm gonna do of your face in a minute? Hmm? _Do you_?" I couldn't help but yell, angry. I wanted to go, even if he didn't. I hate him. I hate him so much it hurts.

"Heh, you do a good job? Now you're just trying to mock me." Chili mock-frowned, stepping closer to me. Oh God, get away from me...

"Not trying." I corrected, fiddling with a strand of red hair. I couldn't help it; it was a habit of mine, but I'd always sorta liked my hair, in a weird kinda way. I don't know, it's just, what's the word, nice? Yeah. "But anyways, seen as though you ruined going to the picnic, what's your oh-so brilliant plan? And it better be good; I'm missing out on perfectly good food to listen to you whine about this idea of yours."

"Oh I wasn't planning on whining. Look, just hear me out, 'cause it's a good idea!" He argued, gently turning me around to face him. He was actually closer than I thought, and I was starting to feel a little hot. He was always so warm now that I thought about it. Even his hands were abnormally blazing and it was a little weird; why is it only he that's _that_ warm? Why aren't I that warm? Why isn't anyone else I've ever known - or even people I haven't ever known - that warm? It was unnatural, but I couldn't say anything now, just silently tug on my bandana around my neck and fiddle with the hem of my shirt, trying to cool myself down a little.

"...Go on then." I breathed, not trusting my voice.

"Hmm, right," He started, gripping my hand that hand been currently toying with the bottom of my shirt. "Stop that. You're making me nervous." He ordered and I couldn't help but blush; what was with him these days? He was so fast and so much more sarcastic than I knew he was. Maybe he has somethin' that I mis-judged, like I alledgedly did with Idiot's "intelligence" (if that's what they call it these days) according to officer Berk-Face. He hesitantly let go

"Why would you be n-" ? I began to ask, but he seemed not to like where the conversation was going and so speedily changed it in the direction of his fantabulous idea. Whatever it was.

"Don't you worry Ruby. You'll still get the food." He started, smiling at me suggestively for a moment as he watched me and my attention immediately divert to him. My heart began to speed up as I caught his eye and I looked away, not wanting to feel weak and stupid.

"I'm listening." I said meekly, watching his hands twitch by his sides, as if he was awaiting touch. Still too warm here.

"We'll just go later." He finished. I rose an eyebrow and scoffed.

"That's it? _That's _your fantasticly, amazing idea?" asked I as I stared at him in disbelief. He nodded simply.

"Yup. Just me and you by the well, with the picnic, under the stars. Hmm?" He grinned, coming to stand beside me. I jumped - I can't help it - when I felt his arm go around my shoulders and shake them good-naturedly. When did he get so bold, can I ask? No? Well too bad; I already asked.

"You made me skip time with my best friend, so that you could tell me all about your cutesy little playdate you had planned for the two of us?" I yelled, nearing him angrily. He wasn't half infuriating right now.

"...Well, that I'm sorry for." He smiled apoligetically, seeming genuine. I sighed. What else could I do?

"Fine." I stated boredly. "We'll go. But don't even think about getting close to me. I'll personally bitch-slap you." I snapped. Ok, so maybe that was a little unnecessary, but I was actually quite annoyed right now. I wanted to talk to Iris; I wanted to spend a little time with her, and here he was, hogging me all to himself.

Hogging me all to himself...?

"Now that was just uncalled for." He frowned, glaring at me. "I'm only trying to get us through this quicker." He feigned innocence; I knew he was onto something, just by the slight quirk of a smile gracing his face. He always does it when he's lying. That, and his eyes are a massive give-away too.

"Whatever." I growled, turning away from him and crossing my arms, only to feel his front against my back. I feel hot and sweaty. I really need a shower.

"C'mon. Just say you'll go with me." He smiled as I peered over my shoulder. I, once again, only sighed. I didn't really have a say in this anyway; he'd already planned it, and we were sort of bound together right now, unfortunately for me. When I get out of these, I'm totally gonna mess his room up just so he'll leave me alone for a while.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked, clearly iritated and he flashed a charming grin. Though... It wasn't charming to me... 'Cause... I don't care about him... At all.

He smirked and I could feel him breathe on my neck. I shuddered and I heard him chuckle in a low voice. I didn't dare look at him now; I'd look a complete fool.

"Nope. Not really..."

**X x**

**3rd person P.O.V**

**X x**

Iris and the group had returned some hours later and the sun was just begining to set. Ruby looked out from her bedroom window, (with Chili napping on her bed beside her intently) secretly awaiting her "date" with Chili. Well, if she could even call it that; perhaps it was simply her and her wishful thinking, though she wasn't completely sure. Maybe she just wanted some quality time with her rival. The chance to talk to him one on one would do them both some good.

A knock on her door sounded and she instantly turned inquisitive, tilting her head at the wooden frame briefly, before she narrowed her eyes and called out for whoever was there to come in.

They did, and Ruby carefully crawled her way over the sleeping waiter and to her feet, just in front of the bed as not to disturb him.

"Oh hey. What do you guys want?" Ruby questioned, smiling at Irs and Cilan as they grinned warm, intense grins at her.

"Oh, Chili told us to wake him up round about now. Y'know, when you were in the kitchen getting that drink? He told us two when you were filling that cup with water. Remember?" Iris explained clearly and Ruby nodded in understanding. Then she smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know he told you anything."

"Ah, he did. We're just here to wake him as we said we would. It's almost time for you two to go y'know. Have fun on your date won't you?" Cilan smiled brightly, clasping his hands together in a friendly manner.

"But this isn't-" Ruby began, but was interrupted by Iris once more.

"And remember, no beatings. You wanna set a good impression right? Hmm? Not that he doesn't already find you great..." Iris shook her shoulders, though she mumbled the last part and Ruby being the only one that heard due to being so close, blushed brightly.

"A-Alright, but this isn't-" She tried, only for Cilan to join in with Iris and her elaborate instructions.

"And also don't forget that-"

"This isn't a date!" Ruby yelled, and Chili shot up, breathing heavy.

"What the-" He started, but Ruby lunged and grabbed his vest in between her fingers, yanking him close to her.

"Tell them this _isn't _a date!" She screeched and Chili winced, then sighed outwardly and turned to the others, who were giggling and chuckling amongst each other, nudging and laughing.

"Guys, I told you not to wind her up about it." Chili frowned, scratching the back of his head, remaining close to her face as she didn't let go. She was too busy scowling at the already happy couple to notice the remote blush cross Chili's face.

"Sorry..." The pair of them both mumbled, looking at the floor and Ruby placed her hands on her hips, huffing thoroughly, as in confirmation. Even she could see that they weren't.

"Right," Chili smiled, stretching with arms outwards instead of upwards as not to pull Ruby's arm up at an awkward angle, until he felt his fingers brush her sides and immediately pulled away, looking down at the floor. "Uh, we should probably get going. C'mon Ruby, help me pack it." He smiled and she nodded, face remaining unreadable.

They wandered down the stairs carefully in complete silence and Chili began to feel a little awkward. What was she thinking about? He knew she was in deep thought, lest she wouldn't be this quiet; something was going on in her head.

"Wat'cha thinkin' about?" Chili questioned in a friendly tone, nudging her slightly with his elbow and she peered at him, then went back to looking forwards, not saying a word.

He raised an eyebrow silently.

"Why didn't you pack?" Ruby quizzed, not looking at him, eyes fixed straight ahead. "We could've gone quicker."

"Well... Truth is, I wanted you to have a say in what you wanted to take." The red haired male smiled slightly as he watched her glance at him from the side, though face and body remained straight ahead of her.

"Right." She stated. And the silence continued.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and Chili was left to peer at her curiously, peeping at her from over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers and then shovelling his free hand into his pocket.

"Chili, why did you wait for me? Why do you care about the picnic?" Ruby dared, refusing to meet his eyes as he stared at her with kind, yet inquisitive eyes. He simply listened to her breathe lightly as he remembered the way in which his name had left her mouth. Unlike anyone else that had ever said it, this particular voice had a natural lift to it and he was slightly regretful that she didn't say it more often. Perhaps there were ways around it. He'd see to it later...

Well, I wanted to spend a little time with you. We're rivals aren't we?" He grinned, cocking a sly smirk shortly after and crossing his arms across his chest carefully.

"Yes." She responded with a small smile. "Yes we are..."

**X x**

The walk there wasn't all that awkward once they had something to talk about. Talking in depth wasn't honestly Ruby's style, but she didn't really mind. Chili enjoyed to talk afterall, and she was in no position to stop him. She quite liked listening to him; his voice was really quite... What was the word... Charming? Low? Soft? Slightly husky? Or maybe a little of all of them. She simply knew that she rather enjoyed it, despite her precarious insults she would throw at him so nonchalently.

She raised a single eyebrow as they wandered past the Striaton City wishing well, and then turned to her rival, clearly confused.

"I thought that was our spot, Doofy?" She asked, pointing in the vague direction of the notorious monument and he chuckled.

"It was. I now have a better idea." He grinned, winking at her secretively and she supressed a smile, simply looking at the floor with bright, excited eyes. "That chat we had... Taught me something. Hang tight; we'll be there soon." He added, flashing her a genuine smile and she couldn't help but return it blindly, even in the darkness of the night. They wandered into a small set of trees and Ruby began to have doubts, feeling rather unsafe in the blackness of the forest-like woodland. She gripped to his cuff and said nothing.

"Don't worry. We're not stopping here." Chili assured, walking confidently in and out of trees, leading her cautiously after him. She followed, even stumbling over the back of his shoes a couple of times. Laughing at her clumsiness, he tenderly took her hand. "Maybe this'd be eaiser." He commented as she arrived by his side, allowing him to lead her wherever it was that they were going. The night was truly dark tonight.

They casually arrived at a clearing and he promtly, swung the basket slightly in a left motion, the cuffs jangling like windchimes in the light breeze on a saturday morning. She obeyed him quietly, walking ahead of him and instantly felt a smile creep onto her face. He really _had _been listening to her...

There sat a large lake, soft, fluffy grass coating the ground near it like comfy pillows and she had to do a double take between the soothing lollop of the gentle water and the grassy banks directlt next to the brilliant, yet unknown attraction.

"H-How did you-" She began, but she heard Chili chuckle at her.

"I remember a few weeks ago- before this whole mess happened - you were talking to Iris about her date with Cilan. Y'know, she was freaking out and you recommended a lake, a boat ride perhaps, in the dark. Pretty good idea y'had there." He grinned, winking for the second time that night and she turned to him, face blank as she felt the happiness course through her. Then, he fell bashful all of a sudden. "And so,uh, here we are. Though there's no boat ride, I'm afraid."

"I don't mind.I don't mind at all!" She cried happily, simply watching the breath-taking scenery, speculating every last detail. "Besides, by the well was a little... Romantic for my taste." She shrugged.

"...Yeah..." Chili commented, his heartbeat increasing briefly. Then clearing his throat, he gently pulled her towards the edge of the large lake and patted the grass with his foot.

"Looks good." She smiled, making sure to go down to sit at the same time as not to pull him over - Or the picnic basket! She immediately marvelled at how soft the grass was beneath her. She suddenly yanked the picnic basket out of his hands and left him to fall forwards slightly on the soft grass, laughing at him in a reserved giggle. Pulling out an apple, she grinned and threw it to him, non-too gently, and he only just stopped it from hitting his head as he caught it shakily with loose fingers.

"Nice catch." She snidely remarked, smirking at him and he flashed a smirk also, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'd say." He answered, taking out a box, filled with sandwiches and all sorts of little bits and pieces. Ruby's eyes flickered with interest. "Are you gonna take any of this?" He offered with a smile, opening the lid and pushing it towards her. Smirking still, she took the box from him and flicked him on the forehead.

"Yep..."

**X x**

"Ruby, play with me!" Chili grinned and she laughed as he tickled her stomach with careless fingertips.

"Fine. Fine!" She cried throughout fits of laughter and he let go and sat beside her, smirking hugely.

"You remember the rules right?" He questioned, gazing at her from the side in the dark of the late-night moonlight, though not much resided by the peaceful lake anyway. It was the dark, as well as the whole apprehension of doing something with him, that enticed her; she actually prefered the dark to light, because it was more secretive. She could trust herself in the darkness, whether it was on her own or with another, she felt safe and secure.

"Yes, yes," She breathed boredly, waving him off. "All I have to do is say the first word- or words- that come into my mind when you say a word, no matter how personal or strange it may be." Ruby recited and Chili gave her a satisfied nod, closing his eyes briefly as he thought deeply.

"Yes alright. I'll start." Chili smiled, his mind working hard. "Important."

She grinned and laid back in the grass, nonchalently kicking her feet. "Me."

He scoffed, humoured by her arrogance and followed suit, allowing his back to touch the back gently, the grass blades caressing their bodies carefully.

"Fireflies."

"Lights"

"Baby." He tried again, grinning. Whatever word came to mind, he would give to her.

"No thanks." She responded instantly, grimacing noticeabley. He smirked suggestively to himself.

"Limp."

"Clumsy bitch." She laughed and he couldn't help but join in. When had that word even entered his mind in the first place? Whatever, it had humoured him for a moment.

"Girls"

"Dramatic."

Interesting that she would look down on her own gender like that. Feeling curious, he said the opposite:

"Man."

"Just barely." Of course, if she looked down on her "own kind", she was bound to have an even worse opinion about the other. Of course.

Deciding to venture a little further, he thought of things that were somewhat linked to her and came up with many suggestions.

"Pineapple." He stated firmly, glancing at her. He watched her brighten up considerabley.

"Can I have some?" He laughed quietly, shaking his head fondly. She was incredibley good at this game.

Chili thought hard for a moment. "Music?"

"Powerful stuff." She nodded firmly, staring at him, tilting her head towards him and smiling at him.

"Friend." He enquired softly in the quiet atmosphere.

She seemed to pause for a moment. "Rare." She remarked, somewhat sadly and Chili smiled apoligetically, nodding his head. It was true; real friends were hard to come across, best friends even worse, but lovers was almost impossible. Everything, the better it got, seemed to get harder and harder to find. The world wasn't fair, even from an optimistic point of view!

"Flower." He smiled, changing the topic onto something lighter.

"Girly." She breathed instantly.

"On the topic of girls..." He mumbled to himself, smiling mischieviously. He knew that Ruby hated the mushy stuff, so he'd have some fun with her and torment her for a while.

"Relationship?" He dared, smirking hugely.

"Fake." Ruby snapped, eyes turning dark and cloudy.

"You sure?" He asked in correspondance.

"Yup." She confirmed.

"Fair enough. Dating." He grinned, getting slightly closer to her and propping his head up (facing her) with his free arm, body turned towards her.

"For losers." She said bitterly, glaring at him from her side vision. Then, noticing him facing her, she sat up and rubbed her head with her free arm, then mirrored his posture, though she facing inwards and towards him.

"Losers, you say?" Chili smirked. She smirked in return.

"Only the finest."

"...Warmth." He stated, thinking hard for a moment, then settling with his nod. This one, she could easily wriggle her way out of the whole "dating" topic if she wanted to. This was to test her.

But he definitely wasn't expecting what followed through.

"...You." She answered, adopting a slightly vulnerable face as she looked at him with a new found shyness. He raised an eyebrow, then smiled lightly.

"Me?" He asked, forgetting they were still playing the game.

"Doofus." She responded instantly, grinning from ear to ear and he rolled his eyes, though the smile remained on his face. He couldn't possibley be angry with her when she said it like that! And that cute smile she gave him, wow...

"I could use this to my advantage." He whispered to himself. Then nodding firmly, he stared her straight in the eyes, a heavy enviroment closing in around the pair of them.

"Doofus." He repeated, grinning and chuckling darkly. Now she would have to say something about him. Though she'd probably insult him, now that he thought it over. She quietly closed her eyes in obvious disinterest.

"Pass." She stated nonchalently and Chili narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Can't do that." He retorted, getting closer to her, feeling confrontation settle between them. Ah, the inevitable arguements were sure to come...

"Heh, just did." Ruby said, sarcasm dripping from her voie and Chili, fully prepared, simply went on to the next word.

"Hug." He said, and his mind laughed at her as he watched her get uncomfortable. He saw that unsure flicker in her normally confident eyes and roared wth laughter. Inwardly of course; on the outside, he stayed focused, calm and collected, though it was extremely hard to do as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt with nerve...

"S-Sloppy." She meekly returned and then laid her head in the grass, though she was still facing him.

"You want one?" He taunted, beckoning her with pale fingers.

"You _wish _I wanted one." She glared at him.

"M'kay." He stated dismissively, taking her by suprise as he gained a firm grip on her arm and pulled her as gently as he could towards him, the handcuff beating restlessly against the grassy earth. She struggled against him as she felt her front brush his and the undeniable heat begin to settle between them.

"Get off." She snapped, wriggling angrily and Chili had to calm himself in order to not get caught up with the sensations he could feel coursing through his body mercilessly.

"...Nah." He teased, keeping hold of her until she eventually fell still, going stiff and rigid in his arms. Whatever, right now, it was enough for him right now, even with the low-light of the moon and the nights sky and the security of their secrecy; that it was between them and only then.

"Still playing?" He asked, smiling "innocently" down at her and was relieved to see her glaring at him competitively.

"I'm not one to give up a good game. Especially to a Doofus like you." She spat sacastically.

"Good good." He grinned, touching her nose with his. "Kiss." He growled and her eyes widened considerabely, innocence flashing through her tough act.

"...Now?" She muttered, catching his eye and he immediately fell blank, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

"...Maybe..." He whispered, barely audioble as he closed his eyes and shuddered conspicuously. Without another sound, he leaned his head down and brushed her lips with his own, feeling a pang of satisfaction deep in his chest. This was his chance. His chance to show her everything he'd ever considered her to be and what could happen between them, providing she'd let it start and not stop it before it began. He needed her. And he needed it now.

He readied himself, taking a deep breath and then proceeded towards her with a hasty pace, only to be blasted by something. Something cold and wet.

"Gah!" He cried, leaping up and tugging Ruby with him, sending the pair of them flying and across the grass on their rears, the wet from the "missle" helping them skid across the floor.

"God damn it!" Ruby yelled, shaking her fist angrily in the air as an enraged looking Tympole flipped gracefully out of the water and laughed at them, mocking their misfortune. Before landing back in the pool of water, another jet of water lunged from it's mouth and towards the pair of them, wetting them thoroughly before disappearing with a splash, back into the murky depths of the secret lake.

"Stupid water." Chili grumbled, his hair laying flat against his forehead, the spikes clearly weighed down. "And Cress wonders why I hate water types..."

Ruby's three flicks that sat atop her head (without her head bandana on!) were also flattened down so that she looked like the typical red-haired flirt.

"No!" She cried, ruffling her hair desperately and Chili watched, eyes flashing with both confusion and interest. "I look so presentable!" She finished, trying her best to mess up the three rowdy flicks atop her head. Defeated, she slapped the ground angrily and then crossed her arms heftily across her small chest, pouting childishly. Chili forced down a chuckle, thinking that now wasn't the time. How right he was!

She then turned her head to him slowly, glaring venomously at him.

"H-Hey, it wasn't my fault!" He protested before she could speak,w aving his hands in front of his chest in a protective gesture.

"Home." She growled at him and he nodded so quickly it was a suprise he didn't suffer from a click of the neck!

"Alright. Just lemme get the picn-"

"_Now_." She murmured dangerously, her fingers flexing with pure agitation.

"R-Right." Chili mumbled, feeling dejectedly. He'd almost kissed her. He'd almost kissed his rival.

Damn that damn water pokemon...

**X x**

**Done! I hope you like it, because I was getting short on ideas. Sorry for the slightly longer time span in which it took to update. I was just suffering from bad writers block... :L **

**But I over it now! ;D**

**And I know what next chappie will include. Lets just say, as a clue, next chappie will include even more water... ;) That's your chappie clue. ;D**

**Please, review! Like a car needs fuel to go faster, this story needs reviews in order to be updated quicker! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! :) It hoenstly does my heart good! Next update will probably be "ACWOM" (A Centuries Worth of Memories), so stay tuned! ;)**

**~Jess~**


	6. Getting Dirty Whilst Cleaning Up

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been sick with the flu, so obviously, I haven't been online and I couldn't update! Hope this is good enough, and I tried to make it a little longer to say I'm sorry for the lack of an update for so long! :)**

**So, here I am with chapter six to "Handcuffed" and I'm hoping you enjoy it! This chapter MAY get a little... Hands on, but because it's T rated, there'll be nothing **_**too **_**kinky. ;D So please, read and review!**

**And please, I mean review! They're what give me courage and the motivation to post quickly so that I can get this story completed and not ditched half way! :D Ok, thanks for your understanding, and I'd like to say thank you to all of my lovely reviewers that I have so far; I've always appreciated you so! ^-^**

**Thanks for any and all support! :3**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Getting Dirty Whilst Cleaning Up - "Yes. It's possible..."**

**X x**

"I can't take this anymore!" Ruby cried, yanking at the handcuff, leaving Chili to frown. She'd been having all of these crazy outbursts and he was honestly starting to worry about her; she seemed genuinely crazed, desperate even. "I-I need to get out! I can't do it!"

"Ruby." Chili mumbled softly, taking her agitated hands and she instantly fell silent, though her breathing was heavy. "You're gonna be fine. Listen,"

"I-I don't wanna listen!" She yelled, fighting against him, but he held firm, waiting for her to fall limp once more. She did, though he could still feel how tense she was between his fingers, and he was seriously begining to doubt any traces of acting. She seemed ever so shaken recently, and it had only come about in the past couple of days; yesterday, she had been jittery, though it didn't really affect the day, merely made her slightly more jumpy and edgy, but despite it being a small alteration, he had noticed it. Even on their "date", it had shone through some of her actions, and he had noticed it all...

"I know," He began, pulling her close. "That you're stressed. We both are, but I need you to try and be patient with me." He was suprised to feel her grip his vest tightly, though he figured it was for balance and support, rather than comfort and the want to return his embrace. The thought made him frown slightly, but what could he do? She was so independent, and so it made it hard for him to get in. Very hard indeed.

"Patient? _Paient?_" She yelled, clinging tighter. "I can't be patient! I hate these stupid handcuffs, I hate being restricted, and I hate you! I'm tired, I'm pissed off, I'm feeling gross and filthy, and I can't handle it!" And every word aimed at him stung. Stung so much that he clung to her tighter, and hissed under his breath briefly. Stung so much that it brought him closer to feeling her pain. Stung so much that it made his heart wrench. He knew he wanted her. He wanted her bad, and their kiss being interrupted last night wasn't a way of making him particularly happy.

"Please just try for me." And then a thought crossed his mind. If she really wanted to wash that badly... "Say, what do you want more than anything else right now? Except from getting away from me, obviously."

"Some decent alone time. And a shower. I need a clean..." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed by her lack of hygiene, though through no fault of her own.

"Well, since you can't have alone time yet, how about a wash?" Chili offered patiently, smiling kindly at her.

"Not just a face-wash Doofy." She deadpanned. He caught her eye, a serious expression on his face.

"I know."

"H-How?" She asked, blushing brightly, before she buried her face in his neck, afraid of being made fun of. He stiffened considerabely, before he gently rubbed her back, the patience still there. Really, his heart was racing. What on earth had he just offered? Was he stupid? He was suprised she hadn't hit him yet for being a "pervert"!

"Well, we're both mature adults now, hmm? Surely we can just get clean." The sixteen year old breathed, not even realising the words that were flowing from his mouth. He should have said nothing and just stood there, waiting until she stopped shaking and started laughing at how babyish she was being. She did that alot; laughed at herself whenever she showed any signs of weakness; any signs whatsoever, but at the end of the day, though she kept it well hidden with her interesting talents and her attitude, she was still, in one aspect, just a girl, and girls were sensitive. Chili knew that.

"I don't know... Even though it's with you, that doesn't sound half bad. I'm actually tempted. But I'm not doing it." She decided, after going slightly dreamy at the thought of cleanliness and warm water. Really what she craved right now, and their clothes could do with washing too. Iris was resourceful; Ruby'd ask her on what to do!

"Why not? Don't tell me you're too childish to do it?" He taunted and she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"No, I just have self-respect and so I don't want you, of all people, looking at me..." She lied meekly. Really, she was insecure. She'd never let anyone know, and all hell would be let looose if Chili were to find out, but she just didn't feel comfortable, even about the thought, with being so exposed, to her rival nontheless. Maybe she was being childish; maybe she was being trivial, but it was how she felt and she couldn't shake that feeling of insincerity throughout her system. The thought that Chili would even give her a second glance made her feel curious - a little _too _curious for her own liking - and awe-struck, yet silly, and pretentious. She still wasn't sure of what to make the whole feeling yet: How did she feel about last night? Anything? Something. No, it was a little more than "something" and she knew that.

"Look, I know you. You're feeling something other than extra sarcky today...Aren't you?" He smiled gently, trying to look at her face, but she turned away from him, handcuffs rattling rebeliously. "A-Are you... Frightened?"

"Do you want me to hurt you?" She snarled, pulling away from him slightly.

"You are, aren't you?" He smiled at her and felt her heartbeat speed up. "Look, you know me as well as I know you. We're rivals; we should at least trust each other. You honestly think I'm gonna... Do anything to you?" And Ruby blushed again. She cursed under her breath, feeling stupid and weak.

"I-I don't know do I?" She argued feebley. It was then Chili's turn to go bright red!

"Ruby, c'mon!" He cried, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, he sighed with a fond smile. "Y'can trust me."

"..." She stared at him for a moment, eyes calculating and smart. Then she shook her head. "F-Fine. Seriously, the crap you talk me into..."

**X x**

"Why're we going to Iris' room? The bathrooms this way." Chili questioned, raising an eyebrow. He saw Ruby glance at him.

"Iris has a blowy-majiggy. And some of those nice smelling berries. If we get some of those, then we'll be all set to go." She explained with a bright smile, and Chili nodded, a smile settling onto his face too. He couldn't help but be amused by the whole "blowy-majiggy" episode, though he knew she meant hair-dryer. Ruby casually wandered into Iris' room and found her and Cilan doing something at her desk. Unable to see, Ruby simply tapped Iris on the shoulder and she turned, inquisitive.

"Hey... What are you two doing here?" She asked, glancing between Chili and Ruby with a fond smile. The two glanced at each other and Ruby leaned against Chili's side cooly, leaving Chili to glance at her and then smile slyly, allowing her to rest against him.

"We were hoping we could borrow your blowy-majiggy." Ruby grinned, peering at Iris certainly through one lazy eye, though the blue shone through and met her innocent brown ones perfectly.

"My hair-dryer? Why?" Iris quizzed with a smile. Now, she only had the appliance for special and urgent occasions, otherwise she'd just allow her hair to dry naturaly and be through with it. She prefered the gentle rays of the sun and the patient wait for a steady breeze to settle in order to dry her hair, rather than using alot of concentrated, sticky, sweet air in order to force it dry. Not her favourite way to do it at all!

"Uh... We're go-"

"You're gonna wash together, aren't you?" Cilan piped in, taking the liberty of teasing his brother. Like when Iris had first arrived, Cilan wanted to make sure that Chili went bright red, just as he had done after his red-headed brother had teased him about loving Iris. Of course, it had been no lie, but he was sure that the fact that Chili loved - or at least liked - Ruby wasn't either. And he was also incredibley sure that Ruby had a thing for him too; possibly even returned his affections, even if she wasn't fully aware of it.

"It's not that big a deal Cilan." Iris pretended to scold. "Afterall, could be better. They could be showering..."

"S-Stop it!" Ruby yelled, embarrassed. However, Chili smirked and pulled her close.

"That's exactly what I said." He was going to shove it right back in Cilan's face; he was going to act as if it didn't embarrass him and go through with whatever they threw at him, no matter how provocative it was. "But, y'know, she was protective 'n' all..." He smirked, holding her right against him. Ruby squeaked in suprise and writhed in his strong grip.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, but Chili ignored her. He was too busy winding Cilan up to even take into account that Ruby was uncomfortable with their close proximity. She was blushing madly, a thing that she seemed to be doing on a regular occurence these days!

"But yeah, washing is the next best thing I suppose. Meh, that's why we came also. To see if you had any of those... Strong berries of yours Iris. Y'know, the ones that smell _real _nice?" Chili explained with a suggestive smirk and Iris faltered, then raised her own eyebrows deviously.

"I can get started on some right away." She replied, smiling suggestively and nudging him as if to say "congrats dude!". Then, she began walking away from the room and down the stairs, Cilan following close behind her.

"What was that?" Ruby snapped, shoving him hard, not caring that she trailed after him messily.

"Relax. It was just to wind them up a little." He grinned, nudging her playfully. She simply scowled and punched him on his arm, hard and angrily.

"Wind them up? You're winding _me _up! Geez, I only came for the blowy-majiggy thing. Instead, you gimme a hard time and make me mad! Y'know, I really, really wanna just drag you under a bus right now and then-" Ruby yelled, still blushing though it was low and dull, but she was silenced by a cool hand on her face, tilting her face towards him. His expression was unreadable as he gazed at her for a moment and she slowly lost what she was going to say as they locked eyes firmly. Then he cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly, reluctantly taking his hand away from her face and taking her small one in his. She only breathed in response. He sighed outwardly, then bent his knees a fraction to get to her height and breathed out once more.

"Relax." He muttered to her and she found herself doing as she was told, simply turning around and going into the draw in which she knew the hairdryer resided, pulling it out restlessly as she sighed heftily. Throwing the plug to him carelessly, Chili skilfully caught it around his index finger and swung it nonchalently.

"Let's go, I suppose..." Ruby sighed, begining to trail out of the room.

"Ruby," He started, and her attention instantly turned to him. He gently took her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Just know I truly was messing around back there. If I made you feel uncomfortable... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about it, and if you feel a little uncertain, then, just know I'd never..." He trailed, taking his turn to blush lightly as the thought crossed his mind. Noticing, she took her oppurtunity straight on and smirked, pushing him slightly by his shoulders.

"And what's wrong with me, eh?" She teased, feeling good to be back in power. That, and it distracted her from the mental emotion inside.

"Nothing!" He cried, and Ruby was suprised to see his eyes travel minutely. "Nothing at all..."

"...Right." She replied, then got a hold of herself and combed through his hair idly, still smirking widely. "That's what I thought, Hotshot..."

**X x**

"Thanks Iris." Chili stated with a grin as he accepted the sweet smelling bowl from the dark-skinned female. It was filled almost to the brim with a warm, blue-like liquid, and it smelt utterly divine. In fact, Ruby nor Chili could make a comparison between this amazing aroma and anything they had ever come across before, though they tried in vain a couple of times anyway.

"It was nothing. Really!" She smiled back at him, shrugging lightly, Cilan chuckling by her side.

"Well, we have things to do so... We'll let you two get on with it." Cilan piped in, still smiling rather cheekily. "Just, try not to kill each other, hmm? That would be rather... Distasteful." He joked.

"No promises." Ruby winked and Iris rolled her eyes in jest, whilst Cilan laughed softly. Chili shifted on his feet, apprehensive to get clean. Then without another word, they departed, leaving the two red-heads in front of the bathroom door, staring stupidly after them.

"I guess...We should..." Chili began, kicking the floor with the tip of his shoe. Ruby looked away from him and shrugged, pocketing her hands nervously.

"Probably...Maybe...Get in there now." She finished for him and he nodded hurriedly, pushed the door open, ushered her in and then closed and locked the door behind them.

Together, they removed their shoes and socks, dumping them into a neat pile. He nodded once more, and set the bowl down on the small windowsill. Then, smiling weakly, he began to undo his collar, taking his bow-tie off momentairily. Fiddling with his buttons, he groaned.

"Damn things!" He spat, fumbling madly with his shirt, leaving Ruby to giggle slightly. Taking a brave step forwards, she silenced him with her presence and cautiously reached a shivering hand upwards, brushing his shirt-covered chest with her knuckles. Her fingers firmly grasped each side of the shirt (Chili's hand raising up aswell) and began to work it's way down, undoing the fastenings tenderly, trying her best not to make any contact with him whatsoever, though she managed to avoid blushing. She tried ever so hard, and yet she ended up dragging her fingers clumsily down his stomach anyway, leaving him to bite his lip, fighting to keep silent.

"Th-Thanks..." He breathed, his breathing ragged already.

"Why're you-"

"Your h-hands are c-cold..." He lied swiftly, interrupting her mid sentence and she silenced, looking at the floor. He chuckled apprehensively, and then shrugged his shirt off, guiding it to the bottom of his arm, where he then hung it by the small chain of the handcuffs and allowed it to swing casually, the sleeves tickling his bare legs irately. He growled, and made them stop with a fist.

"Heh," She grinned, yanking her shirt clean off in one confident movement, making it hang next to his nonchalently, leaving him to turn his head with a flustered face that was singed bright red. He still couldn't quite shake the image of her flat stomach and her... Perky chest. "They don't feel so cold to me." She smirked. Time for payback, she decided with a sinister grin!

"Whatever!" He snapped, yanking his black work pants of in one movement, jumping out of them childishly once said pants were on the floor. She stiffled a laugh. So that was quite cute actually...

She hesitated briefly, then carefully slipped out of her orange leggings and threw them aside. Silence as they turned away from each other and tried to steady their breathing was all that filled the cool bathroom.

"Here." She smirked, picking up a jug that rested on the side of the clean, white bath. She then filled it with warm water and tipped it over their dirty shirts, soaking them momentairily. Chili blinked, then shrugged, watching as she did the same with their shoes and socks in the corner.

"What're you doing?" He asked, giving her a curious glance with his sharp red eyes. She faltered, then adopted a flat expression and huffed outwardly.

"Washing our clothes. Hand me the soapy-stuff." She ordered, beckoning him with a firm, confident hand. He swallowed thickly, then reached over to the windowsill and grabbed the dish. Then, he paused.

"You could say please." He growled, rolling his eyes expectantly.

"I _could_, but I _choose _not to." She replied instantly, snatching the dish from him and spooning a generous amount on two fingers, smearing it all over their clothing to the best of her ability and then rubbing the remaining substance onto Chili's arm, disposing of it. He only groaned and rolled his eyes once more.

"What about our pants?" Chili quizzed, pointing to her discarded trousers on the other side of the bathroom. She only frowned, picked them up, picked his up nonchalently, and dumped them in the bath, running the tap with a flick of the wrist and thrusting them underneath the wet with a sharp shove of her hand.

"Happy?" She enquired sarcastically. He only faked a smile, finishing with a demeaning snarl.

"Sure." He replied bitterly, sneering at her obnoxious actions. Ruby sighed, then shoved a hand in his face, and turned towards the bath, looking at the vast collection of soaps and body washes and shower gels and conditioners.

"Wow. Which one to use?" She pondered to herself. She normally used the lime scented body wash, but she honestly couldn't be bothered with the difficult cap of the bottle. She was too proud to ask Chili for help, so it was a definite no-no.

"Does it matter?" He retorted, grabbing a random shower gel flippantly.

"Y'know, I always knew you weren't very _macho _but..." She laughed, her cheeks puffing out as she tried to contain herself. "Don't you think _scented flowers _is a little much?" She finished, spluttering with laughter and Chili, embarrassed, placed the gel back down and rolled his eyes, waiting for her outburst to finish.

"Oh ha ha, one little mix up and she goes mad." He commented, folding his arms and pulling her close. He couldn't help but note how soft her skin seemed against his as her bare leg brushed his. It made him blush just thinking about it, and her innocent laugh that followed shortly after his snarky comment definitely had him captivated.

"C'mon," She muttered to him and he stiffened, feeling her breath on his neck. "I'm just kidding around." She finished, grabbing his usual gel and handing it to him silently, poking him good-naturedly with the cap of the bottle. Hestiantly, he took it and smiled a small, awkward smile.

"I know, I know... I guess I'm just a little stressed from these stupid things." He lied. Really, she was on his mind. He couldn't stop himself from fantasising about his almost-kiss with her; he wanted more than anything to kiss her, and he wanted more than anything to hear her say his name, if only once. She didn't say it often, but the way she said it... It drove him crazy, and he was sick of denying to himself; he couldn't do it anymore, and so he accepted his racing heartbeat and whirling thoughts with a confident smirk, pretending as if he was still the same self-assured flirt that he always had been before.

"Ah, I see," She grinned, grabbing the jug and making it tip over with too much water. Casually, she picked it up once more and filled it properly, tipping it over the red haired waiter. He flinched, expecting to feel freezing cold, but all he felt was an inviting warmth coursing through his body. "Lemme help you with that stress of yours Doofy." Without another word, she took the gel, squirted a large amount onto her hand and placed her hands to his shoulders, rubbing roughly. He supressed a moan and instead smiled; at least she had her hands on him: That was enough for him. For now at least and he swore he wouldn't beg her.

"Good?" She asked, making her way down his back, making sure to rub the shower gel into his body thoroughly. He only nodded quickly in response, and that made her chuckle, then head lower, going to the small of his back. He couldn't help himself now.

"...Up a little..." He rasped, directing her with a small swish of his head and she obeyed him, getting to the right spot successfully a couple of seconds later, as he nodded friskily in confirmation. Finishing with the familiar-smelling gel, she breathed in deeply, bravely, taking him in. She could definitely smell him and the scent that she was coming to love. It meant that whenever he was around, she got a particularly strong intake of his scent; it smelt... Spicy to a degree. Tangy and questionable, yet that's what made it all the more right for him. She knew she loved that about him, rival or not.

Grasping the jug confidently, she tipped it slowly, teasingly over his back, washing the soapy substance away and onto the floor. So they'd have a litle cleaning to do when they finished, but that didn't really matter. To them at least.

"You can do your legs and stuff yourself. Only did your back 'cause you can't reach it." She stated, flipping her hair casually and twirling it around her finger as she looked for something to do. It really was a marvel though; normally, she would feel ever so exposed right about now, in nothing more than her under-wear, yet she felt comfortable enough with her red-headed rival being there. Wasn't their enemy-ship supposed to make things all the more awkward? So why did it feel so... _Right_?

"... Can't you at least-"

"Fine, I'll do your hair. But no more favours after that. I'm sick of touching you." Ruby interrupted knowingly, insulting him unnecessairaly. But she knew why she had used said insult; because she didn't mean it. As long as it was convincing to her, that was fine for her reputation and her game in general. But it _wasn't _convincing to her. No, she knew she rather enjoyed touching him and that was that, no matter how much she tried to lie to herself that things were not that way at all.

"Fair do's..." Was all he said. Ruby, smiling secretly, took a blue bottle and opened the lid, but was stopped by Chili's gentle hand.

"That's Cress'." She only glanced at the bottle, realisation flowing through her seconds later.

"...Are you seriously telling me that these things are colour co-ordinated? _Really_?" She quizzed, narrowing her eyes in speculation. She watched him raise his eyebrows, even from her stance behind him, and then turn to her, the handcuffs expressing themselves noisely.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. What, you gonna pick on me for that too?" Chili quizzed, begining to feel a little better. Nearly naked or not, confrontation was _always _a good thing, though he had to try excessively hard to keep his eyes from travelling. Looks like she'd found a way to do so, and that was by staring at the collection of towels and stuff behind him. So that was her secret? She then peered at him - something he wasn't expecting - and raised her own eyebrows sarcasically, glancing him up and down. Then, she shook her head.

"Too easy." She frowned, picking up the red bottle and giving it a shake and he placed his hands on his hips, seemingly not caring as her body brushed his. She stumbled clumsily, trying to get away from him. To no avail.

"I'll have you know that it's a good way to tell whos is whos." He breathed, glaring at her dangerously.

"I'll have _you _know that only _pansies _fail to memorise the name of their own soap." Ruby responded, placing her hands on her hips, mirroring him, which made them fronts push against the others firmly, their bodies fitting together nicely. As the glaring ceased, the uncomfortable aspect of things began to settle in; as they both stared uncertainly at the other, they both noted their breathing rates increase. She silently put the bottle down and stared at him with suspicious and curious eyes.

"Uh... I-" He began, but then fell silent. This actually... Satisfied him. Just feeling her breathe with him, a rather strange sensation indeed, yet he silently longed for it. Little did he know that she did too. Abruptively, she yanked away from him, pulling him roughly after her as she grabbed her usual soap and began rubbing it into her skin on her own, batting his hand away as he raised it to help her. Frowning, he stood still and simply watched their dripping clothes. Then remembering the hair dryer sat on the closed lid of the toilet, he smiled and decided to plug said appliance in, switching it on and making Ruby jump violently.

"What're you playing at Doofus?" She demanded, raising a soap covered hand to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

"Nothing. I just thought now would be a good time to dry the clothes." He grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. She scoffed and turned her back on him huffily, continuing to clean herself. Then:

"Gimme the jug, Doofy." She snapped, gesturing lightly towards it with a flippant point.

"Please?" He frowned.

"_Please _don't piss me off. Give me the jug." And she left Chili to sigh as he took the jug and filled it with warm water, swishing it carefully with his hand to check it was not too hot or too cold. He frowned slightly and added a little more cold water with an easy twist of the tap.

"Here." He stated, tipping it slowly over her, leaving her to close her eyes, a content expression settling on her face as she did so, eyes closed, hands on her stomach. Then, she smirked and ran a hand through her wet hair.

"I'll do yours if you do mine."

"Really?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." She answered, glancing at him with a pang of honesty. He faltered, not used to the earnest nature, but shrugged and folded his arms carefully. "Look, I'll do yours while you hold the dryer and start drying our clothes and socks and stuff. Then, we'll switch, and I'll hold said blowy thing while you do mine." She made a deal with him, out-stretching an expectant hand.

"...Sounds good to me." He smiled a genuine smile and shook her hand, then picked up the red bottle that she had previously slammed down as she wriggled away from him. Handing it to her, he was suprised to feel her take it gently and then push his shoulder slightly, silently telling him to 'turn around'. Obediently, he spun around, picked up the dryer and switched it on, setting the air as high as it would go.

Ruby callously filled the average jug, spilling a little carelessly, but Chili couldn't have cared less as he felt her fingers bury in his thick, red hair and soak it down with warm, pleasurable water. He hummed low in his throat, unable to stop himself.

"Ah, watch it! That burns!" He heard and immediately altered position of the dryer, muttering apologies over and over; after a sharp tug of his tresses, there was nothing more but the teasing drizzle of the bath tap that had been left running.

"Hmm..." He smiled as her fingers began to work. That amazing talent she had - not to be laughed at at all - was just one of the things about her that he lived for; to feel such pleasure was only heavenly, providing what mood she was in. When angry, sometimes, she would be too rough, but he didn't particularly mind. It made his heart race anyway. When she was upset or distant, she wasn't quite rough enough, but he didn't mind. It gave him a chance to feel grateful for the warmth of her miraculous hands. But when she was just the right mood, oh, where to begin...?

Feeling water once more, he pivoted the hair-dryer to the socks and shoes and began to work on those; at least their shirts had stopped dripping.

"What about our pants?" He blurted, unable to stop the curiosity. Thankfully, all she uttered was:

"Oh yeah. I forgot about those..." Before she reached out into the bath to retrieve them and casually hung them over the chain.

"Ruby!" He scolded. "I just dried those!"

"Well, they'll dry again. Geez, don't get your panties in a twist." She patronised and he rolled his eyes, saying nothing. "Now hold it still will ya, while I finish you off." Chili did as he was told, directing the appliance back to the clothes hanging messily over the small chain.

"Almost done..." She mumbled and Chili closed his eyes, feeling the last batch of tingles fly through him. He wondered if she felt the same way about him. At all. It would be most amazing if she did...

Tipping the jug over him a couple of times to rid him of any soap, she placed it down slowly and then touched his arm, making him jump very slightly, weary and aware. She the took the dryer from him and gestured over to the jug with her head.

"My turn." She grinned, clicking her tongue and he grinned, flexing his fingers by his sides.

"Indeed." He smirked, brushing past her and grabbing her usual soap. He knew which one it was right off the bat: The kiwi scented one. Ah, so terribley accuarte in terms of her personality; she was bitter, yet she could be sweet when she wanted to be. She was complicated, but still simple when it came to her own general existense. She was rather fickle at times, as if she couldn't decide what side of herself to use and when. Yes, quite appropriate he felt. Plus, it smelt really vibrant and quirky too whenever she was near him, so he had no complaints whatsoever. It was also his quick way of finding her; her personal radar!

Cautiously, he filled the jug for the one hundreth time - it was really begining to get a little bit boring of a process now! Just about to tip it, he halted, and placed a single finger underneath her chin, tipping her head back slightly. He noted the unsure look, but she quickly closed her eyes and relaxed, trusting him hesitantly. Raising a hand to her head, he spilt the water over her slowly and made sure to wet her thoroughly, making sure she was completely drenched. This was for her, he had to remember. She mumbled something under her breath and he raised a brow, curious.

"Huh?" He asked, smiling down at her though her eyes were still closed.

"Nothing. I said nothing." She gabbled quickly and he chuckled, repeating the wetting process once more. Once dripping, he squeezed the green-ish tube and then rubbed the substance into her hair, making sure to apply it correctly. Soon, her hair was coated in white soap and he smiled fondly, picking up the jug once more and emptying the already filled contents of it onto her head. The soap dribbled to the floor, stopping at their feet.

"Should be done soon." He told her as she held the dryer at their shirts, drying them thoroughly as well as their pants. Now, only their socks and shoes were wet.

"Good. I'm feeling quite... Squeamish actually." She sighed, shivering quietly. He raised a brow and then gained an idea. An evil idea that made his heart race and his mind whirl with excitement!

"Ah, is that so?" He smirked, filling the jug yet again and then instead of tipping it over her, he plunged his hands inside of it and then put his out-sretched hands to her stomach, making her squirm.

"What're you doing?" She exclaimed, wrigglign defiantly against his touch.

"I'm just getting you clean." Chili grinned, smirking wider when Ruby remained silent, simply standing and shuddering as his hands travelled down her waist, stopping at her hips and he heard her breathing rate pick up considerabley.

"Clean my foot, you're just making excuses to touch me! And why do you want to touch me anyways? Get off!" She cried, but he didn't let go, holding her tightly and he stepped towards her, pressing against her back. Now, her hand that was stretched at an awkward position ddn't matter to her as a series of tingles flew down her spine and attacked her mericlessly, making her silence reluctantly.

Chili pondered for a moment. Why _did _he want to touch her? He knew he wanted to, but why? That was the question.

"Who says I don't wanna touch you?" He voiced carefully and he watched her tense up.

"You s-said you wouldn't..." She trailed and he could hear the hurt in her voice. He shook his head.

"No, I'd never. Without your... Permission. No, the point is, I'm not stopping you from stopping." He explained gently, easing her slightly and she seemed to relax against him a little. He smiled, nearing her wet head with his own dripping one, still smiling widely.

She remained silent for a moment, before smiling. "I'm alright for now."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "Say Ruby, can I ask you something? Something I've been planning to ask you for a while now?" Chili quizzed, somewhat shyly, afraid of her reaction. However, she must have been in a good mood as she simply waited for him to continue, nodding her head, hair-dryer still traine don their clothes, maneuvouring between the shirts and pants, and the socks and shoes comically.

"Sure." She commented passively.

"Uh, about last night..." He began, thinking his sentence through. What did he want to say? What did he want to ask? "Did you maybe..." He pieced together slowly, the red-haired female waiting patiently.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning around, feeling his hands slip from her hips.

"Did you maybe feel anything?" He babbled unsurely and then turned his head away, cursing inwwardly about his stupid question. She seemed to freeze and he could feel the tension begin to settle in the air.

"...About the- the kiss?" She squeaked, her voice betraying her thoughts as she tried to appear as cool and unaffected.

"Yeah."

"D-Do you feel anything?" She countered defensively, hesitantly folding her arms, brushing his front. His breath hitched momentairily, before he breathed out and collected himself, inhaling deeply.

"I asked first." He argued.

"Well, I'm asking now." Ruby dared, catching his eye by mistake. As if reading him, she shifted and looked towards the wet floor, trying to avoid his kind, caring eyes, fearing looking stupid.

"I-I think." He stuttered, watching her movements. She was trying to regulate her racing heartbeat,silently willing it to slow down. Why was she even so fussed about him?

"...W-Well. It didn't happen so, there's nothing to worry about... Right?" She asked uncertainly, trying to convince herself to slow down before she did something stupid. He nodded slowly and caught her eye once more, holding it to him and listening to the silence.

So it was suprising to say the least when she threw the hair-dryer aside and they simply smashed together and kissed each other surely, clinging to the other as if desperate. Passion and certainty was all that filled the scene as they kissed each other hungrily, not caring about their rivalry for the moment. In fact, it didn't seem even the slightest bit important as his hands rested definitely on her hips once more, pulling her completely against him, her skin meeting his with a fizzling spark. Her hands timidly wrapped around his waist seen as though she couldn't grip his shoulders because of the chain. He paused as the freezing metal of the handcuff brushed his stomach, but soon found rhythm once more and shoved his tongue into her mouth, earning an appreciative mumble from her as she shifted on her feet and closer towards him, if it was even possible.

Pushing her backwards, the pair of them stumbled, still clinging to each other roughly. Eventually meeting the bathroom wall she relaxed against it, yanking him by his wrist against her and they had no choice but to break apart, struggling to breathe.

"I-I-" She tried to start, but he wasn't done as he tipped her head up with a careless finger and pressed his mouth to the warm skin of her neck that was still dripping with water. Ignoring the constant dribble on his face he made his way to her shoulder, kissing it silently and stroking her back with feather-light fingertips. She groaned quietly, hissing to herself in order to try and keep quiet, but it wasn't working. If she'd been brave enough, she would have flipped it and given him his fair share of pleasure, but she couldn't bring herself to tear away from his precise movements, so she kept it to herself selfishly. She would have to learn to work with that.

"W-We should probably stop," Chili mumbled, kneeling down and kissing her stomach quietly, making her squirm again, hands resting on her sides as to support himself.

"Yes. We sh-should..." She murmured, digging her fingers into his sopping hair and closing her eyes, feeling hot and tingley all over again.

"I c-can't." He confessed, shivering violently.

She paused. Did she really want to stop? She'd have to; nothing was possible with those stupid things on.

"We'll h-have to. Handcuffs in way." She elaborated weakly, and he faltered, then paused altogether. Sighing outwardly, he nodded, face buried into her stomach.

"I know. I was just... Pretending we could... Maybe make our way around it." He sighed sadly, then shook his head. Standing up slowly, using her hands to help him, he glanced at her. Neither of them knew what to say as they peered around the bathroom, the dryer still contiuing to whir with activity and the sound now sounded eerie and awkward as they tried to conjure the right words to say to each other.

"We'd best, y'know, clean up." Ruby said quietly, frightened of annoying him as he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Yes. Yes, of course we should." He forced a smile as he picked up a lone towel and began to scrub the floor, watching the material seep almost instantly with so much water. She picked up a towel and leaned down to help him but he gave her a warm smile, saying: "I'll take care of it."

Too nervous to argue with him, she simply stood straight and fiddled with the towel meekly. Then, smiling slightly, she cautiously placed the towel to his dripping, fiery hair-do and rubbed it carefully, trying her best to dry him off a little, like a mother would a child. He grinned gratefully, starting to ease back into normality with her, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing. Finishing minute later, he stood tall and threw the towel into the wash-basket, turning to her and sighing outwardly.

"Ruby, I'm sick of lying to you." He began, standing in front of her in nothing more than his underwear, accepting another towel from her and drying himself off. Callously yanking his shirt on (that was still slightly damp) and begining to do up the buttons speedily. It was alot quicker doing them _up_.

"Huh?" She asked, watching him grab his pants and pull them on in one swift motion. Taking the very last towel, she dried herself slowly, alot on her mind as she listened to his breathing, smelling his powerful scent and storing it inside of her. To smell it so close to her was like heaven; barely touchable and barely understandable.

Shrugging her shirt on silently, she watched him closely, speculating his every move. He suddenly looked up at her and she quickly pulled her pants on.

"Ruby?" He murmured, catching her attention.

"...Yeah?" She questioned.

"...How do you feel about me...?"

**X x**

**DONE! I'm SO sorry for not updating quicker. First reason, school's been pretty demanding in terms of homework AND study. I'm having to pick up maths a little since I got quite a bad mark on my most recent test. Thought he teachers thinking it was just a bad test 'cause I'm fine with everything in class so long a I'm concentrating. Second reason is that just before Halloween, I was sick with the flu, slowing me down with both updates AND schoolwork! D:**

**And thirdly, I got banned from the laptop for something I didn't even do... ¬.¬**

**But it's alright 'cause it's up now! :D Hope you liked it and I told you it may get a little more hands on so I hope you just listened to me when you read it through! xD**

**Please review! It'll make me update quicker and I'll do my best not to leave it for so long! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! :D**

**~Jess~**


	7. Call Me Beautiful

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here's the next chappie to "Handcuffed" and I hope you love it! Oh and for the flamer (who's "review" I deleted by the way), I'll just say this.**

**"Yes, that may be the case. Some people MAY want to read stories without other people's OC's "Ruining" it, but listen here: Some people MAY want to read stories WITH people's OC's in it that make it more interesting. Don't like? Fair enough. Gimme constructive critism. But seriously, I'm not all that bothered about your **_**mean **_**opinion. So keep it to yourself." - Me.**

**So anyways, reviews are ever so greatly appreciated! :) This is my new saying though, 'cause that flame actually, after getting over the hurt from it's cruel words, made me laugh at just how pathetic it was. Now, my new approach to reviews is: "Reveiws are hugs, constructive critism is love and flames are lulz-worthy so please, gimme your opinion!" ;D**

**Thanks for all of the support and for the reviewer who was concerned about the rating, I'll just say, don't worry! I'm only fourteen myself so I don't plan on writing ANYTHING to do with lemons or anything like that! Sorry if it was a little hands on for you, though there was a warning in the authors note before the chappie began. ^-^**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Call Me Beautiful - "In the famous words of everybody who panics: "Don't panic!"... Oh..."**

**X x**

"H-How do I feel about you?" She questioned, trying to make sense of the question. Not that the question didn't make sense, more that she was having trouble deciding and so she tried to buy herself more time.

"Yeah. Right now. What do you feel for me? Not the situation or anything to do with... What just happened. Just me." Chili explained gently, holding her gently by her lower arms, clothes now firmly on bodies.

"W-Well. I guess I kinda... Li-"

"Guys!" A sudden knock on the door interrupted Chili's racing heartbeat and Ruby's seemingly puzzling confession. Collecting himself, Chili placed a shakey smile onto his face and nodded to Ruby, who returned it shakily whilst the pair of them arranged their damp hair and turned to face the door.

"Yeah?" They both said as concerned as they could muster.

"Wait. Are you two... Decent?" Iris paused and Ruby could tell she was bashfully rubbing her neck, feeling embarrassed though it had been her only minutes ago who had been put on the spot by Chili himself, asking about her feelings and such.

"Yes Iris." Ruby answered irately, emerging from the bathroom and tugging Chili with her, not listening to him as he muttered something barely audioble just under his breath. "What? What do you want?" She quizzed, eyebrows raised.

"It's Cress. He's having a little trouble." The purple haired female mumbled, a bright blush printed across her face. Chili could distinctively see Cilan shuffling on his feet, a nervous habit he had always had since childhood.

"Why're you looking so embarrassed?" Chili asked cautiously, taking note of her bright red face.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't exactly help him out..." She replied, even more flustered as she turned her head away.

"So what's up? He get his pretty little vest dirty?" Ruby mock-pouted, though her mind was whirring. She couldn't possibley concentrate on her sarcastic ways when Chili was stood right there with a smile across his face as he chuckled at her. She could still feel her skin tingling from where his hands had touched her. And there was a guilty tickle on her neck and stomach from where his lips had been too...

"It's not funny Ruby! You two and me and Cilan could get into serious trouble!" Iris yelled, though it was more in fright than in anger at Ruby's usual witty remarks. Perhaps she was simply so used to it that it was weird if she _didn't _make said comments? Maybe so. Either way, Ruby faltered and resisted the urge to give Chili a curious glance like they usually did when they both didn't understand something.

"Don't tell me..." Chili suddenly started, eyes slightly wider in panic.

"Yup." Iris nodded solemly, turning to the red headed brother. "The camera's bust."

**X x**

"Well done Idiot! We all really appreciate it! Honestly!" Ruby growled, glaring daggers at the frustrated blue-haired male."Why'd you go and do that?" She suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his collar and shaking him non too gently. Gaining a grip, he grabbed her shoulders to keep himself from swaying and then returned her glare openly.

"Of course, because I _meant _to do it..." Cress snapped snarkily back at her and they both tutted at each other until Ruby shoved him away, crossing her arms over her small chest as she huffed.

"It wasn't all Cress' fault..." Iris mumbled, followed by Cilan's sheepish shrug as he wrapped his free arm around his girlfriends waist. She settled into his touch all too readily, making Ruby squirm subconciously.

"Whatever," She exhaled sharply, ignoring Chili's arm - or doing her best to - that was brushing her side, rubbing at the side of her stomach as if to ease her into comfort. "We should just work on fixing it, right?"

"Definitey."

"Oh and Iris?" Chili began, turning towards the purple haired female. "How did the camera break?" He questioned curiously, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Well... Uh, Axew's Dragon Rage... It... Didn't exactly work out..." She stuttered, rubbing the back of her head with her free arm. Chili, still smiling good naturedly, shook his head, tutting slightly.

"Figures. Anyway, so that was what that bang was earlier? I knew I heard something..." Ruby thought aloud, eyes narrowed briefly in deep thought. Why had Iris even told Axew to perform Dragon Rage in the first place; surely she was aware that Axew couldn't use it properly yet?

"What are you thinking about Ruby?" Iris quizzed cautiously, her eyebrows suddenly knitting with worry. Ruby smiled bashfully.

"Though I love you and all - as my best friend of course - why _on earth _did you tell Axew to use Dragon Rage? You know he can't do it yet! She exclaimed, toying with a strand of red hair idly, her deep blue eyes trying to catch Iris' reluctant ones. That always made her confess quicker.

"Well, that's just it. Cress can't stand rats. And there was a rat in the dining room and he was stood on a chair just trying to throw a table cloth over it," At this, Cress looked away, embarrassed. "So I thought, to heck with this, I'll just hit him with a Dragon Rage and he'll be out. But... It didn't quite work out." She explained, her eyes closing in a peaceful manner as she giggled conciously. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you're right Iris. It _is _Cress' fault too. He shouldn't have been such a pansy. What an Idiot..." Ruby murmured, though really, she knew she had said it loud enough to gain his attention. Chili did nothing, just smiled and nodded. Really, he was masking his true thoughts: Why did she have to be so oblivious?

"It's not my fault I hate the things!" Cress cried, feeling out-numbered as everyone gave him a hard stare, though some were more jokey than others. "I-I- You know I hate rats Cilan!" He suddenly growled, giving Cilan an accusing point and the green-haired Connoisseur did nothing but chuckle, his laughter slowing to a halt.

"Sorry..." Said Cilan and Iris stopped chortling too, shortly followed by Axew and Pansage.

"Well, listening to you blab on isn't fixing this thing. Look, just give it here and I'll just smash it into shape."

"No!" Chili cried, jumping comically to the table and shielding the small, defenceless camera with a pale hand.

"Y'got any better ideas Doofy?" She demanded, feeling an urge to yell at him. Because he had made things so difficult. He had made things so damn complicated for her. One kiss had turned into a million thoughts that gave her something to think about every second that she stood. Or sat. Or slept even. It was hopeless. Did she like him? Of course she didn't. So why couldn't she say that without her heart skipping a beat...?

"Well. Cilan is good at mending. Or maybe Iris has an idea? Or maybe we could just take it back to Officer Jenny. She'd understand." The red-haired waiter babbled, feeling fuzzy and strange.

"I don't wanna wait for someone to understand. A good bash'll set it straight. You'll see!" She grinned, making a frenzical grab for the camera. However, he held firm and she began yanking roughly at his arm in order to get him to move.

"Ruby, stop it!" Chili growled, begining to settle into the daily routine, the additional clang of handcuffs arriving shortly after. Ruby was far past sick of them by now and she was sure even Cilan had bad thoughts about them every once in a while...

"Gimme the damn thing!" She spat in protest, the pair of them yanking roughly, glaring at each other. Ruby finally found the bravery to look him in the eye thouhg she regret it once she did; she felt as if she was flying, soaring even and she found it queer and peculiar. Did she like it? No, it turned her stomach upside down but did that mean it was all bad?

"Give it here!" They both screamed, until Iris finally snapped.

"Seriously you two! Cut it out!" She yelled above the top of them, the remaining two brothers cringing at her high-pitched yell. Even Cilan still had to adjust to that! The pair of red-heads stopped and glanced at Iris, though they still both had a menacingly strong grip on their side of the camera. "Really, you're such little kids! Give it to me." She ordered sternly, holding her hand out expectantly. Ruby managed to snatch it from Chili and shove it into Iris' palm.

"We'll take it to Jenny. She'll be able to fix it for us. And if not in time, she'll understand once we bring it round for her." Iris explained, inhaling sharply in order to collect her temper

"That's a good idea Iris." Cress nodded.

"Agreed." Cilan smiled, suddenly pulling Iris into him and snuggling his head snug on her shoulder. Ruby raised a brow and subconciously shuffled closer to her red-headed rival, feeling left out and strangely singular. He welcomed her, though he too seemed unaware of said fact, the two feeling each other's heat as they shuffled on their feet self-conciously.

"Well... Fine." Ruby caved, closing her eyes slowly. Chili raised a brow.

"I'll go get my coat! C'mon Cilan! Are you coming Cress?" Iris posed the question sweetly.

"No need." Chili interrupted smoothly with a kind smile. Iris and Cilan both turned to him, equally as speechless as Ruby and Cress were. Chili being considerate free of charge? Something suspicious was deifnitely going on...

"Huh?" Cilan questioned, tilting his head briefly, Pansage mimicking him from the perch on his shoulder.

"We'll go." Chili grinned.

"We will?" Ruby cried.

"_Yes_. We will. Don't you lot worry about it. We've got it covered!" He stated confidently, nudging her slightly. His touch was soft, suprisingly. It looked rather sharp a movement but it had caused her only a moments notice, nothing more. Maybe there was more to Chili than she thought: He never hurt her (purposfully - unless he was retaliating and it rarely hurt anyways), he was more than often willing to listen to her whinge and moan about anything she wanted to whinge and moan about, when she was having a bad day, he'd always come and tease her. Alot of the time, he'd offer her a cuddle, just to wind her up, but she'd sometimes just wanted to accept and bury her face into his chest, forgetting everything bu the important things. Him. He was important and she saw it now. In that split second of thinking, she knew what was what; she held a liking to him. She'd almost told him, but then of course the cliche interruption _had _to find it's way in there somehow. She'd have to protect herself. She'd have to fall _out _of her infatuation because it was only going to land her in trouble.

"...Speak for yourself..." She grumbled, though she allowed him to pull her to the door with a little to no retalliation...

**X x**

"This better work. Otherwise you've dragged me out here in the freezing cold for nothing." Ruby snapped, needing to yell at him. He was such a Doofus and it was irritating!

"I thought you'd be used to with you being from Snowpoint City 'n' all." He replied with a smile. She simply huffed and turned her head away from him, not wanting to play. "Seems not though. Hey, I-"

"I hate you." She suddenly intejected. He looked to her, eyes unwavering, his emotions unreadable as his face remaiend blank. He made things so hard, even by his patience. She wanted him to lose control. To get mad at her and leave her alone. Maybe, if she made him angry enough, even with the handcuffs on, it was worth a shot...

"Huh?" He asked simply, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Really really hate you." She was yelling now, unable to stop herself. "You're such an idiot-"

"Doofus." He corrected with an alert finger-wag in her general direction. She quaked with anger.

"I wouldn't give a damn if your name was two-headed-doohickey! No, because for me to remember a cutesy pet name, I'd have to like you and I don't like you. I strongly _dis_-like you. I _hate _you and I hope you know that. I hate you!" She cried, not caring as people stopped in the street. Chili shifted, uncomfortable. She suddenly caught sight of the people standing and staring - well, she'd known they were there all along, moreso she'd ignored them and paid them no heed. Now they just seemed so invasive and pathetic that it made her even angrier. "And you lot can get get lost too! Go on, shove off!" Ruby yelled, shaking her fist at the by-standers and they cleared off quicker than you could say "Boy, she's mad!".

"Ruby, please!" Chili cried, trying to grab her lower arms. She threw him away from her with a veracious snarl. He blinked, shocked. He moved towards her once more to hold her close, offering a place for her to cry her frustration away just like he did. Either that, or he punched a wall. Either one worked stupendously.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him and he backed off, though his hand was still raised patiently to her. She smacked it away and he cautiously gripped her wrist with quick reflexes. She froze, his touch soft and invititing. She could just give up. She could stop pretending, and she could stop this whole thing from getting worse and then maybe she'd have a slither of a chance of him actually liking her. But she was too proud. Too proud to admit it out loud, though inside she just wanted to hold him close. To touch him again and breathe him in, not having to be brave about it because he'd be used to it that it'd be weird id she didn't do it. She wanted him to call her beautiful and to laugh with him, cry with him, argue with him - more - do everything and anything with him. And yet, her pride was in the way. She could think it, so why couldn't she just say it?

"Ruby-"

"No! Get your hand away from m- I swear, you touch me, I'll-" But before she could finish, he gripped her hand slowly, carefully slipping his fingers in between his.

_Call me beautiful . Now would be perfect..._

"Stubborn." He grinned. She faltered, hearing not what she expected. Ok, so she had known that he wouldnt receive her mental plea, though she thought he'd have the creativity to say somethin a little more personal. Maybe he was just the same. But that one sentence changed everything: "'S adorable." He chuckled. She was agitated definitely, but she couldn't find the strength to push him away. She should have. But before she knew it, he had kissed her. Gently, lovingly and in no means invasively.

It felt good - so good - but she could slowly feel her defences kicking in once more. She couldn't let her _enemy _take advantage of her. That's what he was doing right? When she didn't respond, he pulled away tenderly and cautiously stroked her face, his eyes sincere and loving. She wouldn't meet them. She wouldn't.

"C'mon Ruby." He smiled.

"But it's the middle of the street..." That wasn't what she was supposed to say at all. She was supposed to yell, scream and curse at him, not arange his intoxicating attention some place else.

"I don't care." He responded. "You matter, not them." He smiled softly.

_Do you realise how hard you're making it for me...?_

**X x**

"Cilan?" Iris quizzed, looking up a fraction from his chest, his vest soft and, although not exactly clean, still smelt fairl presentable. She just hoped she was the same, for she'd have only embarrassment if she wasn't!

"Yes?" He answered moments later, smiling down at her once he caught her eye.

"Do you think Chili's alright?"

"What makes you doubt him, Iris?" He enquired in a tender tone. She smiled.

"Not him. Just the way he's been acting. Don't you think earlier was pretty weird? Maybe he was thinking about something?" suggested Iris meekly.

"He's probably just going thorugh something. Best to leave him to it." Cilan calmly replied, nodding firmly upon deciding. She snuggled into him further, enjoying the warmth.

"I just hope they get to the police station quickly. It's almost four..."

**X x**

She had to. She had to kiss him again, if only for a second. And a second too late it was before she finally caught herself as he had caught her returning it immediately. Over-whelmed with confusion, she shoved him. It wad the only thing she could think of; maybe if she could get him away from her, she'd be alright to think straight. But the handcuffs...

"Ruby, I don't know why you're making this so hard." Chili commented stiffly, getting over the hurt from being pushed away. He wanted her and she probably knew that. Even if they had to get to-

"Officer will want this, no doubt." She paused, then glared at him harshly. "We do not ever do that again. We never _kiss _again." She growled and he raised a brow.

"Is that really neces-"

"_Ever_." She snapped, stalking past him and yanking him along, camera in pocket. He fought the hurt away though it was hard, he had learned to do so as she insulted him so callously. She never thought about what she was going to say to him, she simply said it and then thought about it a while later. He silently followed her, upset. She was everything he'd ever needed. His secret support when he was feeling low, his inner sanctum if you would, he just felt so safe with her, even though she was rash and sometimes a little denser then necessary. He'd take it all if he could just keep her with him. He'd protect her to no end and he felt proud to say so; he felt complete almost, though he wasn't one for pretentious cliches that seemed to make everything brighter in fairytales. Because what he felt for her was real and no sparkly magic ride whatsoever. Raw and hard.

"Alright." He commented weakly, though he couldn't stop his voice fro cracking slightly. He liked her alot - loved her even - and she was being ever so difficult, stressed about the cuffs or not. "Never again. If that's what you want." Chili trailed, defeated.

She stopped walking for a moment.

"It's what I _need_." She told him in a quiet voice, seemingly timid and fragile. What was he supposed to make of her state? She was so unpredictable that he was left behind most of the time, picking up the pieces she'd left behind for him to puzzle back together.

He nodded and followed her silently, begining to feel a thundering silence take over them.

Could he deal with never touching her again? Could he deal with not kissing her again? Could he even cope without her?

No.

_Call me beautiful. Please, call me beautiful..._

_**X x**_

_**Done!**_

_**:D Sorry for leaving this for so long and sorry for any mistakes seen as though I'm with the crappy keys in which most of them are missing. ^^; Sorry about that. They'll most definitely arrive at Officer Jenny's, but I may skip the whole "fixing scene". I'll see how I feel and see if I get any other ideas. :)**_

_**Please review but no hates! If you didn;t like, tell me why.**_

_**Thanks for all your support and to my newest reviewer, thanks SO MUCH for your review! If youw ant Wishfulshipping, I've written plenty of that too! Check it out in the Wishfulshipping category!**_

_**:3**_

_**~Jess~**_


	8. Police Sentences And Realised Feelings

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but I'm sure you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here I am with chappie eight to Handcuffed. I want to apologise for the long, long wait; I've been busy with GCSE planning, deciding what options to do in year ten and sorting out what I hope will be my first job - a Saturday job mindst you! xD So yeah, I've been a VERY busy fourteen year old! xP**

**Again, I'm really sorry! :(**

**Anyways, review please! :)**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Denial at it's finest - "If you're in love and you know it, why is it so hard to say so?"**

**X x**

"B-But we already explained it was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed, going pale. Chili's face was also rather white as they both stared at the stern officer. Chili swallowed nervously and then decided to pipe up, though his normally courageous voice was wobbling with worry.

"You can't possibly put us in there for something we couldn't help!" he cried, unstable as he shifted too and fro, trying to beat his nerves. A situation as serious as this one was something Chili prayed he'd never ever get into, for, as much as he tried to show off to everyone else, he wasn't very good at dealing with pressure at all. It made him feel queasy, it made him feel weak and it made him feel silly. And Ruby knew that too; that's what made her worry. If he was going to seem weak, wouldn't that make _her _look weak? She couldn't do that, she had a reputation to withhold with the authorities!

"You _could _help it!" Officer Jenny snapped, making Chili shrink away, holding his hands in front of his chest in defensive gesture. Ruby sighed meekly, but decided against saying anything, her mind too confused about her feelings for him to really do anything besides watch.

"We couldn't. We weren't even there when the camera broke," Ruby tried to explain, placing her free hand to her head, rubbing slowly and trying to think clearly throughout the thick tension in the air.

"Then where _were _you?" she pressed, leering at Ruby. As predicted by a sickened Chili, Ruby rose to the confrontation and stood taller, though it didn't make that much difference because she was a small girl anyway.

"We were _washing_. Do you want _all _the details or can I move on now, hmm?" Ruby snapped cockily, far past tired of the officer's mocking words. Secretly, Ruby was ever so glad that she'd stopped there and not made her explain. She'd be ever so embarrassed if she had to even so much as recollect the events of "The Bathroom Incident"...

"Right..." Jenny caved feebly, before she regained her composure and turned stern once more. Chili looked at Ruby, worried. If she was going to be cocky now, wouldn't it make their sentence worse? They already had a full day to do, though they wouldn't be handcuffed throughout their time there. It wasn't fair! They were getting sent to that horrible placxe because Axew wasn't properly trained! Ruby suddenly felt slightly mean for thinking that, but decided she was too angry to care about Iris for the moment. Besides, it wasn't her getting locked up, was it?

"Anyway, I can't possibly make anymore allowances for you two. But you would know wouldn't you Ruby? It's not your first time with a sentence, is it?" the officer sneered, making Ruby frown.

"Listen here lady, leave my previous sentences out of this arguement. You think you're so righteous? How about _you _go spend time in one of your tacky cells and _then _get back to me about it? Because alot of people this week have found it incredibley strange that two people - particularly a _male _and _female_ - have been handcuffed together and didn't know it was legal." the cocky red-head retorted angrily, whilst the male simply stood rigid, thinking about Ruby could have been in prison for.

"And did you explain to them _why _you were locked together?"

"Ha! Did you explain to Chili _why _I was arrested?"

That shut her up. She simply scowled and when Ruby was satisfied with the silence, she backed down and sat at Jenny's desk, feet up. Meanwhile, Chili was dazed with the magic of his name. Mesmerised by the sound of it leaving her mouth. _Her _mouth. No one elses, just hers. But still, he was curious. What _had _she got arrested for? And when? Was she dangerous; was there some kind of side of her that he hadn't considered before? No, surely she was alright, if only a little bit of a trouble maker? He sure hoped so, lest he'd fallen in love with a mass murderer!

"Well... that's not the point. The point is that you two are in serious trouble. I warned you about losing contact with the task force over the cameras! And you didn't listen!"

"But don't you think _Striaton Factory _is a little unfair?" Chili managed to speak up in time, before the lady could issue a shout in edgeways. All she did was shake her head and tighten the key to their cuffs around her neck. No way could Ruby get to it, even if she forcefully pinned the officer to the floor and ragged it; it wouldn't snap from that thick piece of rope and both of the reds knew it.

"C'mon," Jenny began, smirking as she sent out her Swanna. "Let's get you transported there."

Ruby, being rude and defiant, sat cross legged on the floor and turned her head away, leaving Chili to stand in an awkward position, his upper body bent whilst his lower body remained straight, his heels digging into the floor because of his height. He pulled a strained face, before he adjusted himself into a semi-comfortable kneeling position, looking up at the officer apologetically.

"Look, either you cooperate, or you'll be forcefully carried there. It's your call."

Chili tried to stand up a little straighter to indicate that he wasn't in on the protest and Jenny seemed to register it, giving him a tiny nod in confirmation. Chili breathed a sigh of relief, before turning worried once more. Ruby still wasn't budging.

"Ruby, please..."

"Shut up Doofus." she hissed in return, making him wince. Figuring out he was in love with her was difficult enough; her denying her feelings (no matter how remote they were) wasn't helping things move along any quicker. She then softened, though he was upset to find out it wasn't for him. "I'd..." she hesitated, then smirked. "I'd kinda like to be carried there."

"Ruby!" Chili cried, tugging her arm non-too-gently. Still, she flopped uncooperatively in his half-hold. He growled in frustration and then yanked harder, pulling her to her feet; she blinked and then shoved him from her. He simply caught her arm and held her back. "We're already in trouble. I swear, you get me in any more, I'll-"

"You'll what?" she challenged, forgetting about the police woman opposite them.

"You don't wanna know what I'll do!" he snapped in return, making her falter and seem at a loss for words. "Now be quiet, listen to the police, and _stay _silent." he finished, his tone irritated. She made him so angry; why couldn't she see how difficult she was making things because she was pushing his patience. They'd already had a close call with this before - they'd almost fallen out for real - and she was _still _pushing it. Then again, she always had. But that didn't make it right.

"Or what? You'll throw me a doggy treat?" she spat, taking him by suprise. After such a suprised countenance on her behalf, he didn't think she'd have the nerve to answer back yet again. "I ain't your pet!"

"I never said you were! But at least have the respect to listen to the one person who's put up with you and your crap for so long! _Too _long!" Chili yelled, angry and upset. Why wouldn't she just... just... _kiss _him? Why was it so hard for her to touch him without squirming? He could easily do it to her and physically enjoy it; why was she more concerned about her reputation than she was another's feelings? Because though she was insolent and out-spoken - too out-spoken - she was the girl he'd fallen in love with.

He loved her. He knew he did and he kept repeating it to himself. He loved her, he loved her, he _fricking _loved her! Why wouldn't she just love him? Or was it that she did already? Oh, he was just so confused right now!

To his surpise, she remained quiet, simply looked up at him with those beautiful dark blue eyes and then looked at the floor, falling silent, seemingly reluctant, though he wasn't entirely sure.

"...Fine..." she choked out, her voice hardly anything. Despite having asked for silence, now that it was there, Chili didn't know how to fill it. He'd had everything planned: what he wanted to say to Officer Jenny, what he was going to do in order to try and sort their situation out and explain it thoroughly to the irritated police officer. For at least the fourth time.

"If you've got nothing else to say, then we'll be on our way," Jenny muttered to the two individuals, swishing past them with a curt swish of her skirt. Chili looked to Ruby, searching for something. Anything that showed him she was thinking, but nothing. Just an unusually blank countenance amongst her equally unusual silence.

Slowly, the two began to follow the police officer outside, coming face to face with the all too familiar cop car...

**X x**

"Don't you think they should be back by now Cilan? They've been gone an hour now. Surely Jenny didn't misunderstand?" Iris asked innocetly as the sun was begining to set, her hand resting silently on Cilan's. Being handcuffed to him, despite loving him to pieces, was slightly awkward, due to privacy boundaries and need for air. Spending time with the one you loved the most was not only a joyous time, but also a patient time. It took masses of patience to put up with the same person's ideas for a week, with no break and she could only imagine that he was feeling the same way, though polite as always, he didn't show any signs of wanting to be on his own and away from her. She hoped she wasn't coming across as too obvious, but all Iris longed for right now was some peace and quiet in her own company and nothing more. Possibly Axew by her side, but that was really the limit.

"I'm thinking they're just caught up in discussion. Besides, did you notice how flushed the pair of them looked when they came out of the bathroom? Perhaps it's not my place to say so, but I think they were up to something. It's curious, like an unfinished painting, it's rather sketchy..." Cilan commented in return. Iris could tell he was tired, but not of her, simply of natural fatigue.

"Maybe so. But they hate each other? Right...?" she paused, thinking things through. Though she hated to admit it, there was a point in which she had hated Cilan. His lack of belief in anything but science irritated her endlessly, but over a couple of months, she found herself rather enjoying the solitary debates between themselves. Perhaps she had been dull, or simply one-minded, but she enjoyed the time spent shouting and yelling and calling him names. She still remembered it all, and held it dear to her heart. What a pain...

"Actually, I don't think they do."

"How can you say that?"

At this, Cilan chuckled. "And you're the one who adores the idea of them becoming a couple." Beside him, Pansage chattered in agreement, his eyes closed in a peaceful manner as his fat paws toyed with his chubby feet playfully. Cilan smiled at his partner fondly for a moment before he turned back to his girl-friend. He was delighted to see Iris blushing, clearly embarrassed.

"It'd be kind of cute! They're both kids, they're both childish and they both have a knack for annoying each other. If used right, that skill could be enough to make the other very happy." Iris defended meekly, turning her head away. She felt his cool hand skim her face and turned to look at him, sensing that's what he wanted her to do.

"No," he paused as she pulled a confused face at him. "You're right I mean, but it's the annoyance that makes them click together. With Ruby's bitter, demanding flare and Chili's hot-headed, on-the-go aroma, it makes up for a perfect recipe. Fiery and passionate. I believe that they do care for each other. Very much, even though Ruby's more reluctant to show it."

"But has she fallen for him?" Iris pressed, now fully absorbed in the conversation.

"...I think it's likely she has. She seems fond. Remember us arguing - well, debating - about science and such? They do the same, just about different things, and look at us. Maybe it won't work out the same way for them, but it's perfectly logical that it would." Cilan continued to explain, Iris nodding along with him. She was begining to feel less needy on the idea of leaving for some of her own air by now. "And Chili's rather obvious in his own childish way. When he speaks of their rivalry, I've noticed that it sounds more like a recital than an actual statement. It seems he's hesitant to come to his feelings right now and so hides behind what he feels comfortable with." he added, making Iris grin.

Could that be true? Did Chili feel insecure? Or was there really nothing there? And what Cilan had posed now made her they up to something in the bathroom? And if so...

_What_?

**X x**

"What did you get arrested for?"

"..." she wasn't speaking to him and Chili was trying to open her back up once more. He'd take anything he could get right about now, sick to the bone of her silence. Still, she said nothing.

"Hey Ruby," he continued to whisper as they were driven through familiar streets of Striaton. "I'm asking you something. Answer me. You know you want to..." he smirked, rubbing the side of her leg that he could reach with his handcuffed hand teasingly. Predictabley, she twitched semi-violently.

"_What_?" Ruby hissed through gritted teeth, clearly irritated. Finally! A response! He should've known she couldn't keep her utter quiet in tact for more than a good half hour, tops. She was much too raunchy and independent for that; not that he'd settle for anything more, or anything less. He had certain expectations by now!

"Why'd you get arrested?" he asked again. She glanced at him. He noticed. She then turned her head away and stared out of the window, her face matching the gloomy mood of the weather as the rain poured heavily. It had only started when they got in the car - lucky really. At least they weren't stood in it.

She heaved out a heavy sigh and turned to him. "... I killed someone."

Chili, stunned, said nothing. He could only blink as he felt his world close up on him. But before he could venture into his now-ruined life, he felt a sharp slap on his thigh that woke him up completely.

"You actually believed me?" she seethed, angry that he would think she could be so disgustingly low. "You're such a _Doofus_! God, of course I didn't kill someone you complete dork!"

"It's not something to joke about, y'know!"

Ruby seemed to ignore the statement as she looked out of the window passively. "I just... borrowed a couple of things."

"You _stole _things?" he gasped. Sure, it wasn't a very hurtful crime and it didn't particularly harm anyone excluding the business, but surely there were other ways going about stress or peer pressure or anything like that. "Why?"

"Well you tell me what you would do. If your mom was never in and when she was, she was off her face on something you couldn't even _begin _to put your finger on. She hardly ever shopped - only when she was hungry herself and realised there was nothing in the fridge - so there was never anything in. I'm not useless like you think I am-" at this, Chili did his best to interject, but she continued, shushing him by shoving a hand over his mouth. "-and I knew how to cook, but there was nothing _to _cook. You know the story about _him_. He was never around so there was no one to support my mom, just random men every night that were gone by the next day anyways and took their stingy wallets with them. God, you don't know what it was like!"

"B-But you always tell me it's no big deal. A-About your mom, I mean." but at this point, he had only said this because he couldn't think of something to say. He was stuck in between feeling sorry for her and claiming she was being over-dramatic, even though he knew she wasn't. He knew, even according to her various encounters with random family members (though there weren't many at all), that her and her sister's state had been bad. But she always disliked it when he showed sympathy for her; she yelled at him to stop making such a big deal and move on with his own pathetic life. Of course, he'd wince and then do just that, but it didn't stop him thinking.

"It's not!" Ruby defended herself, snarling at him when he tried to speak once more. "I'm just giving you a scenario."

"So it wasn't really that bad?" he just had to pick and choose when it came to her. She softened considerabley and stared hard at her lap and then at the handcuff that was still hanging limply around their wrists.

"No," she paused and then looked up at him, her eyes flitting between despair and defiance. "It was."

Unable to function properly, he simply stared into his lap, until he felt the car stop. He knew he needed to stop Ruby sometime and talk to her about everything. Sort it all out and possibly confess his true feelings. He wasn't dumb; he knew they were there: he just couldn't act upon them accordingly. Cilan and Iris made it look easy. But Iris wasn't Ruby; in fact, it was useless comparing the girl he had feelings for to Iris, because they were nothing alike. Iris was sweet, innocent and rather easy to talk to. Ruby was tough, angry and sarcastic. There was a huge difference between the two of them and he even sometimes wondered how they became friends in the first place with such differing personalities.

"Time to go. Let me just call the manager of this place and let them know about your case. Because normally, it's boys and girls separate as the boys tend to do the wood-work and such whilst the girls do the sewing." Jenny explained, semi-politely. Ruby simply smirked.

"Then it's a good job we're 'cuffed. Doofy here wouldn't last two minutes with physical labour." Ruby determined confidently. Chili scowled, but said nothing, slightly afraid of irritating Officer Jenny any more.

"You certainly need to learn when to close your mouth." at this, Ruby inhaled sharply and her eyes grew cloudy. Chili knew that whenever that expression crossed her face, it could only mean one thing: Confrontation

Chili nudged Ruby - making her look at him - before he slowly yet only slightly shook his head. She sighed outwardly and remained quiet. Since when did Ruby even consider his thoughts, never mind _listen _to him? As they walked past the officer and towards the huge steel doors, Ruby said nothing to her, though she couldn't resist clamping her mouth shut a little tighter than necessary, showing the slightest of cheek as they did so.

The officer just got into her model police car and drove away, leaving them on the steps of the large warehouse-like building. At this, Ruby reached for her poke-ball in her pocket and silently sent out Jaden, feeling briefly intimidated by the collosal building. Chili, out of instinct, took her hand lightly, both satisfying his need for touch and his need for security. She tensed, but did nothing to remove herself from the other red-head, even slightly smiling, much to his pleasant suprise.

"Let's get this sentence over with..." she sighed, trying her best to give him a cocky smile, though it was strained and slightly nervous. "Don't even know why we have it anyways. 'Cause obviously the camera breaking was accident." Ruby added, deflating miserabley.

"An accident we didn't even see happen..." Chili added, rubbing salt in the wound. Ruby grimly agreed, nodding her head as her mind drifted into her thoughts, alarming her slightly. She wasn't one for absolute mush. Yet she couldn't get over that kiss. That one kiss had changed everything for her; from her vision, to her senses, everything now seemed incomplete without him. Yes, it sounded cheesy, yes it sounded too dramatic, but yes, it was true.

Was she in love? Or did she just _think _she was in love? Though it wasn't in her character to do so, she could be rather passionate at times, whether it was about (professional) fighting, music or... other things that spiked Chili's interest a little more. Yes, she was definitely capable!

"Come."

She was pulled out of her thoughts. She turned her head to Chili. He noticed from the corner of his eye and slowly turned his head, catching her eye intensely; he noticed her tense up. Gosh, he "noticed" alot about her nowadays! He slowly shook his head and gestured in front of her. She held his eye contact for a little longer than necessary, making his heart skip a beat, before she turned to look ahead of her and then frowned.

In front of her was a plump, bald man that easily looked fifty. He was wearing... flamboyant clothing - stripes and spots galore! - and a Shinx sat proudly on his shoulder, though he looked more friendly than he did authoritive. Ruby smiled slightly at the native (to her) pokemon and gave it a small nod; it yipped happily in return. Jaden, however, seemed displeased and jumped onto Chili's shoulder instead, making the waiter jump minutely. Getting a grip, he relaxed into the pokemon, deciding he should let Pansear out in a while.

Meanwhile, Ruby had to think what was going to be said next. Chili seemed perfectly content with his own and her company and the man seemed perfectly happy to stare at her, which made her feel slighlty uneasy to say the least. Still, she shrugged and began to speak:

"So, this is where we're staying for the next twenty four hours?" she asked, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing. The man raised an eyebrow and then extended a large hand towards her. Tensing up, Chili glanced at it and then at Ruby, waiting for a reaciton.

"Aye. Until around-" he pulled his wrist to his face, inspecting a tiny watch for the time. "Six PM tomorrow." he finished, giving the pair of red-heads a bright smile. "Call me Jay. I'm the manager of this place. It's full of volutary workers and is not usually used as a sentence, but it was what Officer Jenny-"

"We _know _what she suggested." Chili, to Ruby's suprise, butted in.

"Right," Jay replied, still smiling the same smile, as if it was plastered to his face rather than it being genuine. He'd probably dealt with difficult workers in the past, thought Ruby. "Now come in, both of you! Come, come!" he went behind them and ushered them roughly through the doors, the whole time Ruby tensed whilst Chili did his best to resist slightly, heels into the floor, disguised by a light scrape against the rickety wood.

_'What a hypocrite... Still, it doesn't seem too bad here. Maybe we can pull through, just us two. Still, bed'll be a little awkward but-"_

"And here are the rest of the workers!" Jay continued. Had he been speaking and she hadn't realised it? All this time he was talking and she hadn't heard a word? Wow... As soon as Ruby peered around the room, she cringed, whilst Chili remained stoic.

_'Ugh... old people. Oh God, help me...' _Ruby thought, grimacing as inconspicuously as she could, though she guessed it made little difference.

"But you can call it a night. It's already around seven PM now, so there's no point giving you a job to do now. Might as well hit the hay," Jay suggested, leaving Chili to nod quickly.

"Where'll we be staying, sir?"

Jay chuckled at him. "Polite one, eh? Meh, just down the hall to your left. The end dorm should suit both of you perfectly. Just no funny business..." he grinned, giving them a secret wink as he turned and walked back to the workers who seemed to discussing types of thread to use for the socks what decorations to use for the hats. Oh-so trivial...

The two nodded weakly. Despite being an insomniac, all Ruby wanted to do was sleep. Sleep off the numbness in her legs and the wild band of her heartbeat as Chili's hand brushed hers. Just the thought of him leading her to a _bedroom _was enough to make her knees go weak, fantasy or not. Once in, they peered around. On a wooden desk, there sat a candle and some paper, followed by two pencils, a pen, a rubber, a sharpener and a stapler, two chairs at either side of the wood.

Peering a little deeper, Ruby could see actually decent blankets coating the bed in the room - the bed in which seemed bigger than average single beds, but it wasn't quite the size of a double - and a couple of books on the nightstands, which were on either side of the bed. A rather large window was situated on the long side of the room, though, looking closer, a key was needed to open it. Not that they'd be needing outside air since there was a fan on what would be Chili's side of the bed, if they worked out their areas prior to how they usually arranged themselves when Ruby snuck into his bed at night.

_"Come, sit with me. Just you and me. We'll share the candle-light and you can __have__ the blankets. You suit me fine..."_

_"What if someone was to find out what we did?"_

_"I don't care. Do __you__ honestly give a damn? I love you..."_

_"I-"_

Sitting down on the bed, Ruby was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the chain between them stretch. Chili was still stood up, glancing at her, a tone of urgency in his eyes.

"I'm tired." she said simply, earning a nod from him as he sat beside her.

"Lay down then. I'm going too..." at this, Chili yawned non-too-discreetly, Ruby following suit upon seeing him yawn. Jaden stretched his body out, then turned the fan on and sprawled out across the bed. Slowly, she picked up Jaden and placed him along the top of the bed-frame, turning the fan in his direction; he crooned throatily and fell asleep almost instantly.

Getting under the covers, she stretched her hand away from her, making sure that it made a substantial gap between them. However, she heard what sounded like a scoff come from Chili's direction. She raised a thin brow, but didn't turn around, though the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention when she felt him breathing on her neck in a most personal way.

"Is there really any need for that?" Chili questioned, motioning to the gap between them, before he filled it slowly, moving inch by inch towards her. She squirmed, then decided she was too tired to argue with him and fell limp, allowing a hand to skim across her lazily. She wouldn't of in any other circumstance... she was simply tired... that was all...

No, she _wanted _him to touch her.

"Yeah, there is. To avoid anything like _that _happening again." Ruby stated firmly, though her voice was reserved for she didn't trust it.

"C'mon, I know you like it," he teased. She could tell he was teasing and that he probably thought nothing of what he said, though to her, it made her feel like warm dough; his to mold into any shape he fancied. And she would let him for the time being, too feeble to protest since it was hard work fighting against him anyway. It always had been since the kiss and that was only a couple of days ago, though they had only kissed once after that. Slowly, she turned around and looked him in the eye, knowing what she wanted. She waited for him to say something, anything.

"See!" he grinned triumphantly. "There's a girl, now sleep." he ordered, draping his free arm hesitantly over her side, his hand skimming her hip. Her breath silently hitched and she prayed he didn't notice. He seemed not to.

"You're awfully brave." Ruby stated, though she was dying for him to do something. Then again, if he wouldn't start, then why shouldn't she...? Could she? What would he think of her? What did she even care?

"Must be the candle-light." he replied devilishly, touching her nose with his own. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of closeness, despite having told herself too many atime that she hated him. He noticed, and smirked. Then, he placed a featherlight kiss to her lips, though she yanked away from him. So she really wasn't ready to admit anything for him yet...?

"Ruby, I-" but he was cut off. Cut off by a much more passionate kiss from a much more passionate female. Waking up, his mind drifted towards bliss; it didn't take much to make him happy, but she made him feel on top of the world - when things were going his way of course. Cautiously, he took her arms (as best he could with the handcuff still on) and pulled her closer. Now moving with her, he could fel her heartbeat - it was wild, much like his thoughts. What on earth had brought this on? Though he didn't have much time to think about that as he felt her tongue in his mouth; he welcomed it gladly, feeling a sharp churn down below.

Pulling away, she didn't allow him to talk. She simply snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breath. Why had she kissed him? Because... because she _loved _him.

"Ruby..." was all he could mutter as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. She tensed, telling him not to go any further and he complied, not wanting to scare her off, though his passion for her ran much deeper than what she was allowing him to show. Hopefully, it would be rid of by... well, the day they were free. When tomorrow was over with.

All they had left together was a measly twenty four hours and then it would be him and her, one-on-one. He knew that much right then at that very moment as she shifted, her nose touching a sensitive spot on his neck, her hands slowly moving to his chest. He inhaled sharply, before relaxing once more.

"I can't wait for when we get these off..." he whispered to her, a slight use of seduction in his tone. She didn't flinch, she didn't shift and she most definitely didn't open her eyes. Just a smile covered her lips as she silently agreed with him.

The whisper he'd been waiting for sounded.

"...Neither can I..."

**X x**

**Done!**

**Uh-OH! Chili and Ruby at Striaton Factory; hmm, how will they cope with this one. Has Ruby honestly come clean about her feelings or is she simply toying with him? Hmmm...? A cute little fluffy bit at the end for you that should (since we're getting close to the end of the story - about another two/three chappies) give you some indication to where the two stand, though they have yet to exchange confessions and such. :3**

**PLEASE review! Any mistakes will be fixed at a later date because I do't have time right now. I hope you liked it! :D**

**~Jess~**


End file.
